


I Love Lamp

by YurisSpanx



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Anal Gaping, Bath Sex, Bondage, Cannibalism, Crossdressing, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Orgasm Control, Other, Reverse Felching, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sounding, Spit Kink, Tentacle Sex, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurisSpanx/pseuds/YurisSpanx
Summary: “Shit shit shit, don’t eat me.” Eddie scuttled backwards until his back hit the pantry.“Why would I eat you, Master?” The shape grinned, and a long, tapering tongue flicked out between its teeth.“I - I’m no master, o-okay?” Eddie stuttered.“You are now.” The slime seemed to swim through the air, towards Eddie, though never disconnecting from the lamp.“Genie, right?” Eddie hunched and tensed against the pantry.“Yes,” it hissed. “I am Venom. You are my master. Ply me with chocolate, and I’ll grant you wishes. One per day, none in advance.”





	1. Wish 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the opposite of a slow burn hahahaha.

“We just need something to elevate your apartment from dingy and old to full of mysterious character,” Anne said as she stepped between shelves and cabinets stacked with antiques.

Eddie followed, keeping his arms close to his sides, afraid his broad shoulders and wayward elbows would knock a litter of porcelain kittens to the threadbare carpet. “And what, pray tell, do you think would achieve  _ that _ ?”

“This.” She picked up a jewellery box painted with swans, her lips pursed happily. “For your bracelets.”

“Is that what you do with your pretty things?” he asked, opening the lid. A tinny tune started to play.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” She snapped the lid closed on his fingers with a wink.

He drew back, pretending it hurt far more than it did as he pressed his fingers to his lips.

“Aww.” She squeezed his arm, and he wasn’t sure if it was supposed to be comforting or punishing. Maybe she was checking out his bicep. He could only hope. “Ooh, I like that.” She pointed over his shoulder.

He turned too quickly and bumped the shelf. A gunmetal silver lamp tipped over and fell. Fumbling, he caught the handle on his pinky finger, then clutched it to his chest. “Crap.”

“Eddie!” Anne whisper-shouted.

“Oh! You’ve found my magic lamp.” The antiques dealer popped up beside them, her tangled dark hair swaying. “It only just arrived. Hasn’t been opened for centuries. No one knows the incantation.” The note of wonder in her voice and her tattered clothes made Eddie want to give her all his money.

“So the lid’s stuck?” Anne tugged at the teardrop bulb on top of the lid.

The antiques dealer laughed. “Sure. If you mean sealed shut with magic.”

“I like it,” Eddie said, peering at the intricate webbing pattern on its gleaming surface. “There’s a funny blue guy in here, right? He’ll grant me three wishes?” He grinned.

“Oh, Disney sure likes to sugar coat things,” the dealer wagged her finger. 

She wandered away from them, and Anne pressed her lips together in barely suppressed laughter. 

“I mean, it looks cool.” Eddie tipped it to and fro. 

“Don’t let her sting you with the price.” Annie whispered.

“I won’t.” He sauntered past her.

“Really?” Annie was wry and disbelieving.

They approached the counter, where the dealer was rifling through age-stained pages with nimble fingers.

“Ah! Here it is!” She held a page aloft. It was stamped with a black seal and signed in sprawling handwriting. “Certificate of authenticity from none other than Earl Vincent Dubney.”

“Who?” Anne set the jewellery box on the counter and got out her phone, pulling up Google.

Eddie placed the lamp next to it. “How much for both?”

“Two hundred,” the dealer said with great benevolence.

“Hundred and fifty,” Eddie contered.

“Two fifty, final offer.”

“I’ll take it.”

“Eddie!” Anne admonished, but he was already handing over his credit card. “Honestly.”

_ If you were my girlfriend, I’d let you control my money.  _ He kept that thought to himself. It’s rude to pester after you’ve already been rejected. 

 

~~~

 

At home, Eddie decided to check out that certificate of authenticity. He smoothed it out beside his laptop, over the scratched up wood of his coffee table. When he typed “Earl Vincent Dubney” into Google, a few links came up, but they all directed to password protected pages. Eddie huffed and looked into the organisations that ran the websites. All threads led to one parent organisation,  _ The Centre For Historic Paraphysical Artefacts.  _ Their website was literally a black page, devoid of any marking. Eddie clicked and dragged his mouse across the screen. One little black asterisk highlighted. He clicked it triumphantly, then sagged at the sight of another password dialog box. 

Well. Whatever. He had a friend who could hack them. 

Picking up the lamp, he stared at its dark, glinting surface. Light hit the many ridges of the webbed pattern, turning them silver, while the valleys were dark grey, almost black. What kind of metal was it supposed to be? The certificate said ‘silver’. Was silver ever this dark? He pressed his blunt thumbnail against the side and dragged it down, producing a faint screech. 

The lamp jerked roughly and he dropped it on the chipped tiles of his dining/kitchen area. Clattering and rumbling on the floor, it seemed to swell and contract, as though it were taking heaving gasps. Black slime oozed out of the spout, defying gravity as it dripped upwards. It collected into a head-like shape, still connected to the lamp. White opalescent eyes materialised over four rows of far too many sharp teeth. 

“Eddie,” it said in a deep, rough voice. “Never make that noise  _ ever _ again.”

Eddie jerked, falling back on his tailbone and yelping at the pain. 

“Shit shit shit, don’t eat me.” He scuttled backwards until his back hit the pantry. 

“Why would I eat you, Master?” The shape grinned, and a long, tapering tongue flicked out between its teeth. 

“I - I’m no master, o-okay?” Eddie stuttered. 

“You are now.” The slime seemed to swim through the air, towards Eddie, though never disconnecting from the lamp. 

“Genie, right?” Eddie hunched and tensed against the pantry. 

“Yes,” it hissed. “I am Venom. You are my master. Ply me with chocolate, and I’ll grant you wishes. One per day, none in advance.”

“You eat chocolate, not people?” Eddie’s shoulders relaxed. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve tasted human.” Venom sounded far too wistful about that. 

“Let’s go with chocolate, okay? Okay.” Eddie waved his hands in a placating gesture. 

“Fine.” Venom bobbed their head. 

Eddie scrambled up, using the pantry handles as leverage, then swung the doors open. He found some chocolate buttons for cooking, and ripped open the packet. Turning back to Venom, he held them out as far as his arm would extend. “I was gonna cook with them, but who’m I kidding? I burn everything.”

Venom’s grin got wider and a tentacle separated from their shifting mass to take the chocolates from Eddie. Human skin brushed against the slick black surface and Eddie jolted, a shiver running down his spine. Another tentacle dipped into the packet and fished out a clump of buttons. With a dainty flick and a slurp, Venom ate the chocolates. They purred, eyes closing into happy crescent slits. They threw their head back, jaw opening frighteningly wide, and tossed the rest of the chocolates in. 

“Thanks,” Venom drew the word out in a long hiss. “I’ve spent centuries with only dust to eat.”

“So you’ve been stuck in there that long?” Eddie’s eyes widened.

“That’s what happens when your lamp is hidden by a fickle old fool.”

“Your old master sucked.”

“Anything you put in his mouth.”

“Oh! Okay.” Eddie blushed and began frantically pacing the kitchen. He tried not to think about tentacle hentai. 

“What about you?”

“What?” Eddie nearly fell over. 

“What do you wish for?” Venom’s face was open and eager. 

“Oh. Well, Jeez. I’m gonna have to think about that.” Eddie scratched the back of his head. “I get another wish tomorrow, right?”

“And the day after that, on and on until you die.”

“What if I wish not to die?”

“More fun for me.” Venom grinned. 

“Oh, you like me that much?” Eddie teased, hand to heart, then shook his head and mouthed  _ what the fuck? _

“Yes.” Venom was so matter of fact that it discombobulated Eddie. 

He approached the lamp hesitantly, then knelt down to pick it up. Having Venom hovering above him was a wild thrill. He stood, holding the lamp in outstretched hands. To stop them from shaking, he gripped it tight. 

Venom rippled and smiled, tongue flicking out. They seemed rather happy to be held. “Yes?” One expectant word hung in the air. 

Laughing giddily, Eddie said, “Venom, I think I’m sexually starved. Been pining too much. Thinkin’ weird things. So… I wish for the best sex I’ve ever had.” He let the words tumble out of his mouth before he could overthink them. 

“Your wish is my command.” Six tentacles burst from the lamp and wound around Eddie’s arms, legs, and torso. 

Perhaps he should have overthought his words. 

“Wait wait wait! I meant with a sexy human! This is…” he winced as a tentacle squeezed his waist in just the right place to make his leg tingle. 

“A human typically has four appendages and a puny tongue. I have infinite appendages and an infinitely long tongue.” Venom licked from Eddie’s collarbone to the tip of his ear. 

“Ah!” Eddie shivered. “Good point, good point.”

“I’m glad you understand.” Venom’s tentacles wound tighter, bringing their faces closer together. 

“Uh.” Eddie stared at Venom’s pointed teeth. “I dunno. You’re, aaah, scary, nnnh!” He moaned as a tentacle around his thigh brushed against his balls. 

“I’ll treat you like a princess, Master,” Venom purred. 

“Ohhh, God.” Eddie’s cock gave a blatant twitch, tenting his trousers. 

“Is that a yes?” Another tentacle crept over his belt to toy with the buckle. 

Eddie scrunched his eyes closed, threw his head back, and said, “Yeah. Fuck - yeah, do it, do it, hurry.”

“We’re in no rush,” Venom murmured, nudging Eddie out of the kitchen. 

“Bed’s in there.” Eddie pointed towards his bedroom. 

“I know,” Venom’s voice was dark and warm. 

Eddie shivered and writhed in their tentacles. He let himself be led into his room and onto the tangle of sheets on his unmade bed. His trousers were undone with a clink and he kicked them off, while his t-shirt was pulled over his head. Blushing under Venom’s wide and gleaming eyes, he felt deft little tendrils slip beneath his underwear and pull them down. He desperately wanted a kiss, but those teeth… He whined and clutched at the tentacles around his arms.

Venom pulled his limbs into position, with his wrists pinned and his legs spread and folded up around his torso. Kneading tentacles coaxed his back into an arch. He shook and whined, precome dripping onto his stomach. They lapped it up, drawing their tongue into their mouth with a growl, while Eddie moaned and jerked his hips.

“So worked up already.” Venom hovered a tentacle over the red head of Eddie’s cock.

“This is a lot.” Eddie’s voice was high and thready.

“Maybe I’ll keep you like this, see how long it takes you to come on your own.” The tentacle was so close.

“Noooo,” Eddie whined. “Please touch me.”

“Where, Master?” Venom asked with wicked amusement.

Eddie sobbed. “My dick, balls, nipples, neck, mouth, and please, please lick my prostate.”

“Now,  _ that  _ is a lot.” Venom coiled the tentacle around Eddie’s cock, not letting it touch just yet. “Good thing I have more than four appendages.”

“Mmmm.” Eddie bucked his hips up, and Venom closed the coil tightly. “Aaah!” Eddie’s cock throbbed and he nearly flinched and came. He willed his pelvis to relax into the tight pressure of Venom’s tentacle, even as the rest writhed over his body. 

They plucked every chord he could moan with deft strokes over his sensitive skin, while the tentacle around his cock wound in a slow cycle of slick friction. Eddie lent into the tentacle stroking his neck, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back. Tendrils pinched at his nipples and worked them into turgid peaks. His mouth fell open with a deep moan, and a tapered, dripping tentacle pressed against his tongue. Whimpering, he realised it was Venom’s tongue, and lapped at the rough taste buds. Hot breath fanned over his face.

He opened his eyes and stared into the pale gleam of Venom’s. They watched him quietly, tongue sliding over his and brushing the roof of his mouth. He closed his mouth around it and sucked, swallowing the genie’s saliva. His plump lips stretched wide as their tongue slid deeper, to flick over the back of his own tongue. Their teeth were sharp and hovering above him, and he whined at the thought of just one tearing through his lip. The sting of fear sizzled into his pleasure and heightened it.

A tentacle began nudging his balls and perineum, and he arched his back, mouth going slack. Venom withdrew their tongue, now coated with both of their saliva. It dripped onto his cock as Venom moved their head down Eddie’s body, the warm wetness making him moan. The friction around his cock got smoother, and he bit his lip. 

Venom was intent on the ring of muscle between Eddie’s spread ass cheeks, but somehow kept every tentacle moving in a dizzying rhythm. They lapped at his rim and Eddie was surprised he didn’t come right then. Orgasm fluttered so close as Venom’s tongue probed him slowly. Eddie whined and concentrated all of his quivering energy on relaxing his pelvis, keeping his cock hard and balls full. The wider his rim was stretched up the thickening length of Venom’s tongue, the closer he got. As soon as the tip of that tongue found his prostate, he was gone.

He moaned loud and long while Venom sped the coil around his cock up into a whirl, wringing cum out of him in multiple spurts. His moan devolved into a shriek and his body curled and tensed. The bumps on Venom’s tongue kept rubbing against his throbbing prostate, past his orgasm. 

“Ah, ah, ah!” Eddie spasmed and twisted in Venom’s grip, until they released and withdrew from him. 

He panted and curled up around the lamp, and Venom nuzzled into his chest, now a soft blob that fit perfectly against him.

"I love lamp," he murmured, chuckling as he drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My girlfriend whilst reading my beautifully crafted sex scene: "lmao shame"
> 
> You can also thank her for the title.


	2. Wish 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie has regrets, makes his second wish, and gets wooed by Venom.

Eddie walked up to the antique shop with the lamp tucked in his shoulder bag, which was pressed securely against his hip. His heart thudded dully as he stepped in through the cluttered doorway. A bell signalled his arrival, and the shopkeeper looked up with expectation, then a knowing smile smoothed over her lips.

“Hey, uh,” he fished around for his non existent knowledge of her name, bouncing awkwardly on his the balls of his feet.

“Maria,” she supplied, nodding for him to come closer.

“Hey, Maria. Can you...take this back?” He pulled the lamp out of his bag. It pulled towards his chest of its own volition. “I don’t want a refund or anything. I just...think it should probably lie dormant for a while longer. Maybe until humanity is more evolved.”

“Oh! What did you see? Did it blow your mind?” Maria took the lamp and stared at it with gleeful wonder.

“Something like that. Just...put it at the back of the shop, or something.” Eddie shoved his hands in his pockets to stop himself from grabbing it back.

“But why? The genie should be free to fulfill desires. It must be lonely.” She patted the lamp, then began rubbing at the side of it.

Eddie stilled, and nauseous guilt dripped down his throat. “That’s not gonna work.”

“Then how?” She looked up at him with imploring wide eyes.

“I can’t tell you that,” he said, walking backwards to the door. “You’re so frail, they’d probably break you.”

“I’m robust!” she called out as he left. “Don’t count me out!”

The door jingled closed and he hurried away, resolute in his determination to join a dating site and find someone even better than Anne, and have normal, slightly kinky sex with them.

He looked down. The lamp was right in front of his feet. He shrieked and kicked out on instinct, sending it flying into the middle of the road. A truck thundered over it, and all Eddie could see was a gleam like a puddle of liquid tar. 

Raking his nails down his face, he ran into the middle of the road, scooped up the puddle, and sprinted to a grassy verge between the two lanes of traffic. He cradled the pile of goop in his arms. The lamp bubbled up out of its surface. Eddie tried to pull it away, but the goop clung like mozzarella.

A mouth formed in the goop, then two opalescent eyes, both turned down. “Eddie. I’m going to need a lot of chocolate to make up for this.”

Venom began to flow back into the lamp, which now sported a tiny dent in the base.

“Wait! I’m sorry!” Eddie tried to touch the side of Venom’s face, but his fingers passed right through the malleable substance.

“Try something like that again, and you really will be sorry.”

And then Venom was gone, holed up inside his dented home, and Eddie was left feeling ungrateful, scared, and relieved.

He carried the lamp close to his chest, hidden in his bag, until he got to the convenience store by his house.

“Hey, Mrs Chen,” he waved at the shopkeeper, and let his bag fall to his side so he wouldn’t look like he was shoplifting.

“Eddie!” she called after him. “Why’re you walking straight past my fruit? Chocolate? How do you expect to sleep? Or do anything? You need nutrients.”

“It’s not for me.” He grinned at her over the shelf. “What’s the fanciest chocolate you’ve got?”

“Oh, aren’t you a romantic,” sarcasm dripped from her voice. “Buy the Belgian chocolate. Best in the world, right?”

It was twice the price of a standard block, and had golden swirls of ribbon all over the packaging. Would Venom care about packaging? He hoped so as he took three big boxes off the shelf and carted them up to the counter.

“You want your girlfriend to get fat?” Mrs Chen stared at the stack of chocolate, then rang them up on the register.

“Yeah, I’m a feeder.” Eddie retorted. “Take my depraved money without judgement.”

She swiped the note out of his hand and pinged open the register. “It’s my job to judge your terrible life choices. Who else will? How often do you call your parents?”

“No, no, no.” Eddie waved the boxes between them. “We’re not going there again.”

“You need to open up to them.”

“Bye, thanks for the chocolates.” Eddie tipped a box in a girlish wave as he left.

He tucked the boxes in with the lamp, leaving his bag too bulging with sharp corners to cradle in his arms any more.

“Do you think I make terrible life choices, Venom?” he asked, trying to walk carefully so the lamp wouldn’t knock around too much. “Of course you do. You’re here to encourage the worst in me, right? But don’t you worry. I’ll make a great wish. A selfless wish. One that may even impact me negatively. But that’s okay, because I’m in love. With a human.” It seemed imperative to add on that caveat.

He strode up his apartment stairwell, past the mouldy corners and water stained walls. Once in the seclusion of his home, he took the lamp out of his bag and set it on the coffee table. He displayed the chocolates in front of it in a fan shape, then tapped lightly on the lid.

Venom slowly poured out, surveying the packets before them, then smiled at Eddie. “You said you were a feeder. Perfect. Feed me, Master.”

“I was joking,” Eddie said, but ripped open a box in a flurry of obedience. Shouldn’t the word ‘master’ have the opposite effect on him? 

He held a chocolate shell out at arm’s length, and Venom’s tongue swiped across his fingertips as they lapped it up.

“Mmm, much better,” they said, then opened their mouth wide for another.

“Yeah?” Eddie bit half a starfish, then tossed the rest in Venom’s mouth. He chewed thoughtfully, while Venom licked their lips. “You’re right. More creamy, less cardboard.”

Venom accepted another one from his slightly more relaxed, but still outstretched hand. “So. What was your wish, o selfless Master?”

Eddie went pink and scratched the back of his head. He stuffed a chocolate in his mouth and spoke with it full. “Annie, the woman I was with when I bought you…”

Venom nodded, eyes slits of amusement. 

“She applied for this fancy law job at, uh, jeez, I better get this right. At Darrock and Co.” Eddie waggled his finger. “Her dream job. I want her to get it.” 

“I can do that.” Venom lolled their tongue towards the chocolates. Eddie passed him one, as though the genie didn’t have far more advanced limbs than he did.

“Okay. I wish for Anne Weying to get her dream job!” Eddie said emphatically, tossing another chocolate into Venom’s mouth for good measure.

Venom chomped their mouth over the chocolate, chewed for the first time since Eddie had known them, then said, “Done.”

“Really?” Eddie blinked.

“Yes. She’s receiving the call right now.”

“Holy shit.” Eddie stood up and began to pace, scrubbing his hand through his hair. “You didn’t play a trick, did you?”

“I did exactly what you asked,” Venom said, following Eddie in a trail of black ooze through the air.

“Okay. Yeah. But you did that yesterday, too, and…” Eddie stared at Venom, palm over his cheek.

“Yes, just like that.” Venom grinned, showing all four rows of teeth.

“Oh my God.” Eddie flopped onto the couch and stared up at the fly-speckled ceiling with wide eyes.

“So melodramatic,” Venom sighed and settled on Eddie’s chest like a cat.

Eddie jumped, then his nerves settled and he wrapped his arms around the black goo. It formed into something more solid, like arms and shoulders trailing out of the lamp’s spout. Venom’s face hovered over Eddie’s, large black hands cupping his face.

“Huh.” Eddie considered them for a moment, the feeling of their weight over his rising and falling chest, and the protective cocoon of their arms. He leant up and kissed Venom, shivering at the thrill of fear as his bottom lip brushed between theirs and touched long teeth. Venom clutched his jaw and sucked on his lip.

“Nnn.” Eddie shivered at the cold tingle over his skin, and murmured. “Gentle, gentle.”

“Yes, princess,” Venom said, and slid their tongue out to skim across his cheek.

Eddie made a high pitched noise and gasped, lapping up at that tongue and coaxing it into his mouth. He sucked on the narrow tip, barely conscious of the way his hips were rocking against the couch.

“Good, good,” Venom purred, flicking their tongue up at the roof of Eddie’s mouth and sliding a tentacle down in between his legs.

“Guh!” Eddie bucked up into the touch. It nudged at the bulge in his crotch and wound up to his fly. With a deft little flick, it unbuttoned his trousers.

The dainty ringtone reserved just for Annie trilled out of Eddie’s pocket, and he jumped. Venom’s tentacle retrieved his phone and held it aloft. Eddie whined and tried to grab it, failing but managing to swipe the call and answer it.

“Shit!” he mouthed angrily at Venom. “Hello! Annie!” His voice shook.

“Eddie! I’ve got amazing news! I mean, how are you?” Anne sounded brighter than ever.

“Goo-oood!” Eddie tried to disentangle himself from a tentacle that had decided this was the opportune moment to suck at his pubic hair.

“Well, I bet I’m better.” He could hear the grin in her voice. “I got the most amazing call. This law firm - Tacron - you might’ve heard of them.”

“Yeah,” Eddie said warily. He’d heard of them defending dodgy policemen who needed to be policed, themselves. “I wrote an article on one of their cases.”

“Well! They called me up, out of the blue. They saw my linkedin. I didn’t even know they were hiring, right now. But they want me to work for them. Like, they said so before even arranging an interview. How does this even happen?” Anne babbled.

“I’ve got an idea.” Eddie eyed Venom. “I’m surprised this is your dream job, though.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say it’s my  _ dream  _ job.” Annie laughed nervously. “Just an  _ amazing  _ opportunity.”

“Oh, interesting. Cause, you know, I wished for you to get your dream job, and you called literally right after.” Eddie folded his arms, letting Venom hold the phone for him.

“You wished?” Wary skepticism laced Anne’s voice. “On the lamp?”

“On the genie that lives in the lamp.” Eddie said tersely.

“Okay. It’s clear you’re pissed at me about this job. I understand, they’re not the hippie SJW type of law firm you were hoping I’d work for. But I got this job because I have a great reputation, not because you wished for it.”

“Come over tomorrow and I’ll show you.” Eddie glanced at Venom, who nodded.

“Fine. It’ll be good to hash this out. Bye, Eddie.”

“Bye~” Eddie said with a wicked little lilt in his voice.

Venom set the phone down on the coffee table and pounced back on Eddie, pinning him to the couch with arms and tentacles. 

“Uh, I’m kinda mad at you.” Eddie winced as Venom licked up his neck. 

“I did what you wished for.”  Venom leant back and regarded Eddie. 

“That’s why I’m only kinda mad at you. Mostly mad at her.” Eddie harrumphed. 

“Looks like she’s not the dream girl you expected. Too bad.”

Eddie had no chance to retort, for his mouth was being stuffed with Venom’s long tongue, more aggressively than before. He whined and twisted under Venom’s ever changing form. His trousers were shoved down to his knees and his t-shirt up to his armpits, exposing his nipples to the cool air and Venom’s winding, exploring tentacles. They formed little hollows and sucked at his nipples, making him arch his back and quiver. 

His cock was stretching his grey briefs, pulling at the already fraying seams. A little hole was forming by the left leg hole. Venom slid their tongue out of his mouth and poked a tentacle through the hole. 

“What’s this?” they asked, tickling Eddie’s cock through the hole. 

“Oh! Ooh.” Eddie tried to angle his hips for more. “I should probably throw them out.”

“Hmmm.” Venom hooked another tentacle through the hole and pulled until the briefs tore apart. 

“Shit!” Eddie shuddered, suddenly exposed with the tattered remnants falling off his hips. 

“Don’t worry. I made us some more.” Venom smoothed their tentacles down Eddie’s thighs. 

“Us?” Eddie blushed. He got up and carried the lamp into his bedroom, Venom’s tentacles still wound around him. “Does this count as a wish?”

“No, it’s fulfilling my own desire.” Venom licked down Eddie’s collarbone and chest. 

Eddie hummed and considered how he could use that to his advantage. He set the lamp on top of his chest of drawers and opened the little one for his underwear. It was overflowing with lace and silk. He flushed and pulled out a pair of floral green panties. 

Venom growled, a soft rumble of their gravelly voice, and plucked the panties from Eddie’s hands. Reality seemed to shift, and Eddie grabbed the chest of drawers for balance. His body felt strange. Instead of being cocooned in well worn, loose fitting cotton, silk and lace were snug against the curves of his muscles. He moaned and pressed his hand to the fabric. In front of him was a full length mirror that he was sure he didn’t own, displaying him in the panties, plus matching bralette and thigh high stockings. 

“Princess,” Venom purred, placing a tiara on Eddie’s head. “Let me spoil you.”

Eddie jolted. The bed behind his reflection was different. He whirled around and gawked at the four poster bed laden with gold and cream brocade and silk. He took the lamp with him and launched himself at the bed, splaying himself over the soft and plush surface. 

“No more crick in the back for me,” he said gleefully. 

“We’ll see about that.” Venom manipulated his back into an arch. The stretch was pleasant, for now. 

Eddie spread his legs and put his hands between them, covering the pretty bulge in his panties in a marriage of coy and slutty. Venom snuck tendrils under his hands and panties, snaking them over his cock. Eddie moaned and shifted, and his cock pinged out of the panties. Little threads of pleasure were trailing over his hard flesh, light and sensitive. 

Venom peppered kisses down Eddie’s temple, cheek, and jawline, down to his taut neck. They lapped at the flushed skin, tongue trailing down to dip inside the bralette. The fabric fit perfectly over his pecs, and his hard nipples pointed through. Venom’s tongue nudged at his left nipple, dampening the bralette. 

All the while, those little tendrils over Eddie’s cock kept him whining. They slowly thickened and joined into one large tentacle that fit around his cock like a fleshlight. Eddie gripped it, pressing it tighter around himself. It sucked in, then relaxed, then sucked in, rolling through the repetitive motion. Eddie’s mouth hung open in a deep moan and he threw his head back. His cock throbbed and twitched eagerly. His hips rocked in a rhythm that matched Venom’s sucking. 

“Oh, fuck, yeah, that’s good.” 

He gritted his teeth and whined as a little point inside the tentacle dug into his slit. 

“Princess,” Venom purred into his ear, and his cock gave a deep throb in response. “I’ve put a present inside you.”

Eddie was suddenly aware of a growing pressure inside him. Something was in there, nestled right up against his prostate. He clenched around it and moaned, and pulled his panties down. 

He swirled his fingers around Venom’s tongue, making them slick, then probed at his entrance with one. As he slid it in, Venom watched, large pale eyes trained on his rim. 

His fingertip brushed something smooth and rounded. Biting his lip, he tried to hook his finger around it, but it was in too deep. 

Gazing at Venom with defeated, fluttery eyes, he implored, “Help?”

Venom nuzzled against his nose, and slid a tentacle inside him, reaching the present with ease. They slowly pulled it out, still sucking on Eddie’s cock. As the widest part stretched Eddie’s rim, then popped out, he threw his head back and came. The tentacle sucked up his cum, pumping through his aftershocks. 

He felt empty and drained. Laying lethargically on the bed, one leg trailing off, he watched Venom hold up the silver egg shaped present and split it open. 

“It’s like a fancy, dirty Kinder Surprise,” he chuckled. 

“Should I have put chocolate inside?” Venom quirked their head as they lifted something sparkly out of the halves. 

Eddie laughed. “No.”

Venom took Eddie’s hand and lifted it up with a tentacle, then clasped a silver chain bracelet around his wrist. It shone amongst the other bracelets he wore and made them look dull by comparison. A little lamp charm hung from a link in the chain. 

“Is this you claiming me?” Eddie quirked an eyebrow. 

“It’s me spoiling you,” Venom replied, wrapping tentacles around Eddie in an eight limbed hug. 

“Well, it’s beautiful.” Eddie nuzzled Venom’s cheek and clutched the tentacles around him, not sure what to think of being courted by his genie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took on a life of its own o-o


	3. Wish 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie tries to use Venom to impress Anne. Will Venom behave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologise for the lack of smut in this chapter.

Eddie opened his wardrobe and stared at the array of worn out clothes inside. Venom had gifted him drawers full of pretty underwear, but nothing he could wear in front of Anne (at least until she conceded that they were meant to be together). 

“Hey,” Eddie turned to Venom, whose lamp was sitting on top of his chest of drawers. He took on a wheedling tone, “Dear, could I have another gift?” He bit his lip.

Venom’s eyes narrowed and grin widened. “You can have a wish.”

“Oh.” He pouted, which he usually found quite effective. “I just thought, ‘cause you like making me pretty…”

“You want new clothes to impress Anne.” Venom’s face floated closer to Eddie’s.

Eddie shrugged, like he was wriggling out of the accusation. “Not just Anne. I have a meeting with my editor next week.”

“Then you have plenty of days to wish for new clothes before then.” Venom’s tongue flicked out to lick Eddie’s cheek.

Eddie pursed his lips and wrinkled his nose. “Fine.” He reached into his wardrobe and grabbed his favourite pewter slacks. The heels were frayed and the knees were worn thin. “You’ve given me a great idea for today’s wish.”

Venom’s grin fell into a grimace. “Another selfless wish?”

“You know me. I’m a giver.” Eddie walked past Venom to open his drawer of t-shirts. He chose one with a tricolour band across the chest.

Venom glanced at the clothing in Eddie’s hands. “Are you trying to draw attention to your nipples?”

Eddie clutched the fabric to his chest and blushed. “Are all genies as perverted as you?”

“I’m considered a hopeless romantic among my peers.” Venom was deadpan.

“Wait, seriously?” Eddie’s blush deepened. “So...what do you get out of sexing me up? Does it feel good for you, too?”

Venom nodded. “Your brain couldn’t comprehend the satisfaction a genie feels when they give pleasure to their master. I don’t fully comprehend your physical form of pleasure, but I like the effect it has on you.”

“So...if I feel good, you feel good?” Eddie cocked his head.

“Only if I had something to do with it.” Venom’s voice was husky, each syllable slow.

“I see.” Eddie swallowed and nodded.

“Oh, and you taste good.” Venom grinned, tongue lolling out between their teeth.

Eddie’s skin prickled hotly. “You taste pretty good, yourself.”

Venom’s eyes narrowed into happy crescents, and Eddie thought he could kinda understand the satisfaction of pleasing someone else.

He got dressed and stared down at his pecs, and the way his nipples made slight impressions in the fabric of his t-shirt. Venom’s eyes, though they had no irises or pupils, were clearly trained on them, and Eddie didn’t know whether to throw on a sweatshirt or stick out his chest. He decided on neither, and tidied the apartment until Anne knocked on the door.

He swung open the door, feeling a little lightheaded. “Annie!”

“Hey, Eddie. Over your mood, I see.” She stepped inside, heels clopping on the floor and drawing his attention to the curve of her calves and  _ her eyes are up there, Eddie _ . 

“I wasn’t in a mood. Look, I have to show you!” He was giddy as he led her over to the lamp, which was sitting proudly on the coffee table.

“The lamp.” She pressed her lips together, looking prim and unimpressed. Then she noticed the chocolates sitting beside it, and plucked one from the open box.

As she bit down on the creamy seashell, a billowing mass of black goo erupted from the lamp’s spout, and Venom’s face materialised on its surface.

“Eddie, she’s eating my chocolate,” they growled.

Anne screamed and threw the chocolate at them, and it bounced off the point between Venom’s eyes. She trotted backwards and impressively kept her balance.

“Don’t scare her, Venom!” Eddie rushed to pat at Venom’s form in a placating manner.

“What is it?! What the hell?!” Anne cried out, arms up in a protective stance.

“My genie, Venom.” Eddie turned to Anne, hand still patting the top of Venom’s head. “They only look scary.” He cupped his hand around his mouth and said to Venom, “Scary beautiful.”

Venom rippled, preening.

Anne straightened her jacket and gulped. “A genie,” she muttered absently. “I’m sorry I ate your chocolate.”

“It’s okay. You can have it,” Venom said graciously.

Anne looked at the chocolate on the floor between them, now covered in lint and carpet fluff. She made no move towards it. “Thank you.”

“Wow! We’re getting along!” Eddie clapped his hands together and laughed nervously. “Cool! So, Annie, wanna see me make a wish?”

“O-okay. Wait. How many do you get?” she asked.

“One a day. I’ve saved this one up for you,” Eddie gushed.

“Oh? How thoughtful.” She sounded uncertain.

“Venom!” Eddie puffed out his chest. “I wish for a wardrobe full of designer clothes that will make Annie the envy of everyone at her new job. Only professional outfits! Only respected designers! And - and,” he thought quickly, “all fitting her perfectly and making her look like the sexy BAMF that she is! But professional.”

“Anything else to add?” Amusement tickled Venom’s voice. 

“I dunno.” Eddie splayed his hands. “Please don’t fuck this up for me.”

“I fuck nothing up.” Venom bobbed in silent laughter.

“You know what I mean!”

“Yes, Master.” Venom’s said saucily. Eddie flushed.

A poof of black smoke burst into the room, filling Eddie’s nostrils with the pleasant smell of crisp laundry. The smoke cleared to reveal a long rack of blazers, blouses, skirts, and trousers. Anne gasped, rushing forwards to rifle through them, and pulled out a royal blue double breasted blazer with gold lion buttons.

“Balmain?! This costs like three thousand dollars! I’ve wanted one for so long.” She checked the tag as she held the coat hanger reverently.

“Good job.” Eddie beamed at Venom. Venom beamed back at him, and he got caught in the swirl of their eyes, staring just a little too long and blushing just a little too pink.

He turned back to Anne, who was busying herself in the clothes, face hidden by floral trousers.

“So, Venom, light of my life, maybe you could help us take this generous bounty to Annie’s flat?” Eddie nudged Venom with his knuckles.

“It would be my pleasure,” Venom said sweetly. What a show off.

There was a knock at the door, and Eddie jumped, staring at Venom in surprise. Venom made a few encouraging head bobs, while Anne peeked over the rack of clothes. Eddie rushed to the door and opened it upon two bellhops in silver and black uniforms. 

They smiled brightly, and one of them gestured inside, to the clothing rack Anne was clinging to. “We’re here to collect your things.”

“Wh-what?” Eddie blinked at them. “Okay.” He stepped aside for them, and they strode in to take hold of either end of the rack.

“Be careful, mystery bellboys,” Anne said, slowly releasing her grip on the rack. “That’s a lot of money you’re holding there.”

“Don’t worry, Miss.” The one closest to her winked, and she returned his appreciative gaze, continuing to stare at his ass as he wheeled the rack out of the apartment.

Eddie gritted his teeth and glared at Venom, who just smiled, tongue lolling out.

“Follow them to your ride,” they said, then disappeared into the lamp, only a tendril of smoke left behind.

Eddie scooped up the lamp and grabbed his keys and phone, then let Anne lead him out the door. The bellhops were already halfway down the flights of stairs. As Eddie hurried to lock up, Anne squeezed his shoulder. 

“Thanks. That was a great wish.” 

Eddie dropped his keys and phone, but managed to keep hold of the lamp. Anne laughed, not unkindly, and picked them up for him. 

“No problem,” he said, heart fluttering in his throat as he took them back from her.

They walked downstairs slightly out of step, then blinked at the midday sun shining off a huge limousine parked in front of the apartment building. The bellhops were loading the rack of clothes into the back with the utmost care.

“Eddie,” Anne turned to him, mouth agape, “I officially love your genie.”

She trotted to the limousine and opened the door for him. He blushed, clutching the lamp close to him as he ducked inside. She slid in next to him on the wide seat.

“Welcome aboard.” The driver’s eyes smiled at them through the rear view mirror.

“Thank you,” Eddie and Anne said, almost in unison.

He turned to her and said, “Too bad it only takes like five minutes to get to your place.”

“Hopefully traffic’s slow.” Her eyes were twinkling.

The bellhops got in the back, with the clothes, and partitions came up to seal them in relative privacy. As soon as the limousine rumbled to life, Anne spoke to Eddie in a confidential murmur, glancing at the lamp, “So, do you have a crush on your genie or what?”

Eddie squawked, hopping back from her into the corner of the seat. His face and neck burned and tingled with probably the brightest blush in history. “What? No! What?”

Anne laughed behind her hand. “It’s okay. I’m not judging.”

“You look like you’re judging me.” Eddie pointed to her mirthful face.

“You’re being cute.” She tried and failed to put on a serious expression. “I think it’s good. You need someone to take care of you.”

“Are you implying I’m a sugar baby to an amorphous blob?”

“Hey, you said that, not me.”

Eddie puffed out his cheeks and blew air out his lips. 

“Look,” Anne placed one hand on his shoulder and one on the lamp, “You’ve got an amazing thing here. Jump on this gooey rollercoaster and see where it goes.”

Eddie scrunched his eyes closed and mouthed, “What the fuck?”

“Eddie. A genie is making doe eyes at you. Take advantage of it.”

“Excuse me?” Eddie splayed his fingertips over his collarbones. “I’m a man of upstanding moral fibre.”

“Yeah,” Anne nodded, “but you’re also pathetic, lovesick, and you could do with a lucky break.”

“You think I’m pathetic?” Eddie’s voice squeaked and broke.

“In the most loveable way,” she patted his arm, “but yeah.”

“I’ll show you. I’ll do  _ great things _ with Venom. Tomorrow, I’m wishing for beds for all the homeless people in the city.” Eddie tapped her hand for emphasis.

Anne tilted her head. “Maybe you should wish for a big scoop on the root causes of all the homelessness, so you can help contribute to its eradication  _ and _ get a good paycheck at the same time.” 

“No.” Eddie wagged his finger. “I’m being properly selfless, this time. No more ulterior motives.”

“Oh, yes, because trying to impress me was such a dastardly motive,” Anne said sarcastically. “May heaven have mercy on your soul.”

“I definitely ain’t getting into heaven.” Eddie laughed. “Maybe Venom could help with that.”

“Venom looks like they know the devil.”

They both burst out laughing, with a touch of hysteria pricking at their tear ducts and vocal chords. 

The lamp rumbled in Eddie’s hands, and Venom poofed out for just a moment to say, “The devil isn’t real. Fuck you.”

Eddie and Annie clapped their mouths shut, eyes bugging out as they stared at each other. The limousine braked in front of Anne’s flat, jolting them out of their shock. They got out and let the bellhops and their precious cargo into the flat, where she directed them to wheel it into her tiny spare room. 

“I guess that’s a closet, now.” She clapped her hands. “Thanks, guys.”

“No sweat.” They waved and walked jauntily back to the limo. It drove away to whatever unholy realm it had come from.

Annie pointed to the lamp. “Venom likes chocolate, right?”

Eddie nodded, and Venom poofed out of the lamp again to parrot, “Yes, Venom likes chocolate.”

“Give me a sec,” she slipped out of her shoes and walked on her toes into the kitchen/dining area.

Eddie had half the heart to be embarrassed by how much cleaner her kitchen was than his. The pale granite countertops gleamed as bright as Venom’s eyes. Annie was rifling around in the pantry, which wasn’t just crammed full of haphazard food; the cans were grouped together, the spices were in a neat little box, and the baking ingredients were up the top, higher than she could reach, and looked largely untouched.

She found some Oreos and slid the tray out of the packet. Venom stared at them quizzically. 

“They’re good,” she said encouragingly, wiggling the half empty tray.

“I dunno how you didn’t eat the whole packet at once.” Eddie chuckled.

Venom seemed to take that as as good an endorsement as any, and took a huge bite out of the tray. They chewed, swallowed, then rolled their tongue out of their mouth, with a little plastic lamp balanced on the tip.

Eddie burst into laughter, while Anne raised her eyebrows and said, “Classy.”

“I like her.” Venom turned to Eddie.

“Yeah?” Eddie gushed facetiously. “Can I keep her?”

“Yes, you may.”


	4. Wish 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie shouldn't make wishes when he's distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of porn, a little bit of plot.

Eddie woke up cuddling the lamp. The spout would have been digging into his side if Venom hadn’t been cushioning it with a soft tentacle. He petted their nebulous form, receiving an appreciative growl and a nuzzle in return. 

As the haze of sleepiness dissipated from Eddie’s consciousness, he became aware of Venom seeping out and all around him, tentacles winding around his torso, between his thighs, up his neck and around the shell of his ear. He sighed and hugged the mound of Venom that was burrowed into his chest. His skin was flush against their undulating surface, but it didn’t feel close enough. 

The more he awoke, the more he realised that his desire was for an unreasonable level of closeness. It felt instinctual, yet unnatural.

He curled around Venom and kissed their forehead, making their eyes blink open. Their tongue snaked out to lick the dip between his pecs.

“Is it magic,” he murmured, “this feeling?”

Venom’s tentacles shifted languidly over his skin. “Yes.”

Eddie sighed, pleased that Venom knew what he meant, an easy reciprocation of feelings that he had never experienced before. Venom hummed and kissed Eddie’s chest, a shiver running along their tentacles and giving Eddie’s skin a wonderful tingle. It sent them into a feedback loop of pleasure reverberating between their very different bodies. Eddie moaned and laced his fingers into Venom.

With delicate strokes, Venom’s tentacles sought out Eddie’s sensitive spots: the tendon running from his earlobe to his collarbones; the little dip in his waist; the seam between his ass cheek and thigh; and his already stiffening nipples. Eddie let out breathy gasps and rolled onto his back, kicking the silk sheets off him. The cool air lit up his nerves even more. He felt exposed under Venom’s opalescent eyes, with his panties rolled halfway down his hips from his writhing. Venom hooked two tentacles around the lace and pulled them down his legs, leaving him naked. Those tentacles made their way to his half hard cock, twirling around the base and just under the head.

“You gonna make me wait, huh?” Eddie smiled dazedly up at Venom, whose face was hovering centimetres from his own. 

“Mmmm,” Venom hummed, and leant down to lick the corner of Eddie’s mouth. “If you get impatient, you can always wish to come.”

Eddie laughed softly. “I’ll hold on.” 

He arched his back and lay his hands on the pillow. Venom released two more tentacles to pin them there. Anticipation quivered inside Eddie and he shifted, testing his restraints. He was well and truly bound, and he moaned.

Venom purred, dipping their tongue down to slip inside Eddie’s open mouth. Eddie lapped at the underside and gulped as sweet and salty drool dripped from their mouth to his. He took the tongue deeper and sucked, whining softly.

The tentacles that were wrapped around Eddie’s thighs pulled them wide apart, and he curled his toes at the stretch in his muscles. He relaxed in Venom’s hold and sank into the stretch, giving over control of his body. His rim fluttered, clenching and relaxing over the expectation of something sliding inside soon. But Venom made him wait, mouth stuffed and ass empty, while they manipulated the rest of his body. A shudder as they kneaded the small of his back, a twitch as they tweaked his nipples, a flinch as they whipped his thigh and left a long pink mark. Eddie just moaned and took it all.

When a tendril curled around the skin just outside Eddie’s rim, he whimpered with relief, but Venom wasn’t done playing. They pulled out of Eddie’s mouth, leaving him gaping and gasping.

“What do you want?” Venom teased, trailing the tendril around Eddie’s rim.

“A kiss.” Eddie pursed his lips and kissed the air.

Venom huffed and chuckled, leaning down to peck at Eddie’s lips. Eddie sucked and lapped at them sloppily. 

“You sure you don’t want something else?” Venom murmured.

“I know you’ll take care of me,” Eddie cooed.

Venom’s lips curled in a smile and they gave Eddie a tender kiss. “Of course.”

Eddie enjoyed the teasing touch of the tendril as it circled inwards, over his flexing rim and inside. It was narrower than a finger and slid in easily, probing deep and finding his prostate. He gasped and shivered at the intimate contact. 

“Good,” he whispered, hot breath puffing over Venom’s face.

Venom blinked slow and lapped at Eddie’s jawline while pressing deeper inside him. Like a hot throb, the tendril pumped thicker, then shrunk to just bigger than its original size. Eddie was left reeling from the momentary stretch, gasping and clinging to the parts of Venom he could reach with desperate fingers. Again, a thick pulse, thicker again, and a shrink. Venom set a rhythm, slowly pumping more and more girth into the tendril, now a tentacle, filling and stretching Eddie. 

Eddie rocked his hips and clenched with every shrink, chasing the friction until it was so thick he could do nothing but shake and whine. Venom gave him little pulses, keeping it thick and barely changing the girth, just enough to keep Eddie’s abs twitching beneath his bound cock. As Eddie got used to the stretch, he began to rock again, an impatient edge to his whine.

“Slow down,” Venom growled, pinning Eddie’s hips by winding tentacles further down his thighs.

Eddie grunted and squeezed down on the tentacle inside him, then relaxed, quivering limbs becoming limp. The corner of his slack mouth was damp with drool. Venom trailed their tongue along the glistening crescent, just leaving more drool. Eddie poked his tongue out to lick at the warm saliva. 

The little pulses continued within Eddie’s stretched walls, rubbing against his prostate. Another tentacle came down to rub from Eddie’s rim to his balls, a slick noise over his perineum. Eddie’s eyelashes fluttered at the warm throb from both sides. His bound cock twitched. The tentacles that were wound around it began to shift, loosening and filling Eddie’s groin with the most beautiful feeling of impending pleasure, then winding so tight he saw stars behind his eyes. 

The tentacle inside Eddie whittled down into barely a sliver, leaving him gaping. He whined pathetically and clenched his gaping hole. Venom’s head moved down, tongue trailing saliva over his chest and abs, and over his cock, balls, and rim for a dizzying moment, then slipping back behind their sharp grin with a slurp. 

“I can see right inside you from here,” Venom purred from between Eddie’s spread legs. 

“You like it so much, just fucking put your whole fucking body up there,” Eddie drawled. 

“The lamp, too?” Venom smirked, shaking the lamp next to Eddie. 

Eddie whined and thrashed his head from side to side. 

The thin tendril inside him began to explore his stretched walls, coiling and swirling in intricate patterns and digging into the crevices. One long, high pitched note came out of Eddie’s mouth and he weakly fingered at the tentacles pinning his wrists. He could almost lay there and take it with the last sliver of his patience, if it weren’t for Venom teasing,

“You look so good; I should keep you like this.”

Eddie pressed his cheek against his pillow and stared at them through lidded eyes. “Venom,  _ dear, _ ” he drew the word out with a whine, “please make the tentacle big again; fuck me  _ good _ ; let me  _ come _ .”

Venom floated up to regard Eddie eye to eye. “Do you wish it?”

Eddie bit his lip and shook his head. He blurted out before he could wish otherwise, “I wish all the homeless people in town had beds to sleep in.”

Venom stilled, blinking, then said, “It is done.”

Eddie panted, relaxing in Venom’s grip, and closed his eyes. “Thanks, dear.”

“I like you, Eddie. You’re a lot kinder than I am,” Venom said, swirling the tentacle around his walls. 

“Yeah?” Eddie’s laugh was high and breathy. He rolled his head on the pillow and arched his back. “Then take me on a fucking ride.”

Venom grinned wickedly and slotted two tentacles beneath Eddie’s cheekbones, forcing his mouth open and gripping his bottom jaw. “I’m going to need that bratty mouth of yours.” 

Their long tongue slid inside Eddie’s mouth, all the way to the back of his throat, sitting heavily on his own tongue. Eddie whimpered, throat constricting around the tip. The powerlessness of his situation went to his head and he trembled, tensing, then relaxed again, accepting whatever would or wouldn’t come next. He let the tickle inside his asshole, the fullness in his mouth, and the tightness around his cock submerge him in simmering pleasure.

The tentacle became even thicker than before, eliciting a muffled cry from Eddie. It writhed within him, twisting and curving to rub hard against his prostate. Tendrils branched off it and wriggled into every crevice. The tentacle over his perineum lapped at his balls, which felt so full and tight. Eddie groaned around Venom’s tongue. 

As Venom worked at Eddie’s genitals with ever increasing vigour, a network of tendrils began to curve and grind into every crease and dip in Eddie’s body, the seams between his limbs and muscles. They rubbed at his flushed skin and sensitive nerves, making him twitch, flinch and clench. Orgasm felt so close, yet impossible, the urge burning in his pelvis. Tears streamed down the sides of his face. 

Venom changed tactic, sliding the thick tentacle all the way out of him and leaving him gaping for a second, then thrusting back in with a force that shunted Eddie’s body up the bed. In and out, they thrust over and over, deep and thick, then empty in a dizzying succession. Faster, faster, until Eddie was keening around their tongue. 

Finally, Venom loosened their hold on Eddie’s cock and stroked it through a tidal wave of an orgasm. It washed over his whole body, hot and prickling, while jets of cum spurted out of his cock. Venom slid their tongue out of his mouth to release his moans into the late morning air, smooth and deep, then cracking into high, rough screams. 

The wave crested and fell, leaving Eddie trembling. Venom retreated most of their tentacles, but left the one against his perineum to gently nuzzle into him. Their tongue slid along his skin, both soothing and inflaming his over sensitive nerves with every flick. As it glided wetly over a swollen nipple, Eddie shook his head and whined. He curled around Venom’s head. 

He mumbled, “Let me, let me…” then his consciousness petered out and he drifted into a heavy, boneless sleep. 

~*~

Eddie woke up to five texts and two missed calls from Anne:

_ Have you seen??? _

_ Go to 157 Alburn Street  _

_ Or, you know, just look on google fucking maps what the hell.  _

_ It has a website! _

_ Missed call _

_ Fine, call me when you’re free _

_ Missed call _

He grinned and sat up in bed, then winced at the ache inside him. 

“Venom, you ruined my booty.” He patted the lamp. It remained inanimate. 

He got up on stiff, sore legs and waddled into the bathroom, peed, scrubbed his hands, then made his naked, limping way into the kitchen, tapping Anne’s contact entry on his phone. 

She answered on the second ring.

“Did you see?”

“I haven’t looked, yet,” he said, grabbing a slice of bread out of the packet and stuffing it in his mouth. 

While he chewed, she berated him, “How can you make a wish and not look?”

“I was distracted,” he said with his mouth full. 

“Distracted from your crazy-powerful genie?”

“No, distracted  _ by _ my crazy powerful genie.”

“Were you two whispering sweet nothings to each other in bed?”

“That, but more disgusting.” He gulped down the rest of the bread and stared around the kitchen. “Where’d I put the chocolate?”

“Coffee table,” Anne said. “Eddie, were you making out with - with the tongue, and th-the teeth?”

“They’re a very gentle kisser.” Eddie limped over to the living area and grabbed a box of chocolates off the coffee table. “Besides, I like a little fear.”

“I don’t know whether to be impressed or horrified.”

“Be impressed. Impressed is good.” He returned to his bedroom and set the box down by the lamp. “Wakey wakey, Venom,” he sang. “Let’s go see what you have wrought upon this earth.”

The lamp rumbled, then Venom burst out of the spout, diving straight into the box of chocolates. Their form oozed into the little shell shaped slots, and eyes formed on their surface. 

“Ohh, there you are,” Eddie cooed. He rubbed at Venom with his knuckles. 

Annie laughed on the other end of the phone. “You two love birds, meet me at 157 Alburn Street in half an hour.”

“Okay, just getting ready now,” Eddie shuffled over to his chest of drawers and picked out a pink, rose patterned pair of panties. “See you soon.”

“Bye, weirdo.”

Click. 

Eddie tossed his phone onto the bed and cooed at Venom, who was still in the box, “What did you dooo?”

Venom’s mouth emerged, with a little snake-like tongue poking out. “Your wish.”

“I was too distracted to be specific. Did you just throw beds all over the street?”

Venom shook in the box. “Beds go in buildings.”

~*~

Yes, beds do go in buildings, but preferably not shitty prefab buildings that look like they’re going to blow over in the wind. 

“Does it even have plumbing?” Eddie asked, clutching the lamp. 

“You didn’t wish for plumbing.” Venom said, just poking out of the spout. 

“Ugh,” Eddie groaned and hung his head. “We’re revisiting this tomorrow.”

The  _ Genie Homeless Shelter  _ was large and, fair credit, full of homeless people, filtering in and out of the large rooms and leaving their belongings on beds to claim them. The prefab walls would would serve as shelter from the elements that night. 

“Call me when you’re gonna make the wish tomorrow,” Anne said, reaching up to ruffle Eddie’s hair, then poke at the tiny spout-Venom. “Don’t be hasty.”

“Thanks, Annie,” Eddie said. He’d do a lot for another pat like that. Maybe Venom could turn him into a kitty cat. But looking down at Venom’s cute little face sticking out of the spout, tongue hissing, he thought he didn’t mind being the so-called master in this scenario. 


	5. Wish 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie gets some visitors who know a little more about Venom than Venom does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this took a while! I have been full of sads.

Eddie awoke to a knock at his door. He rolled out of bed and threw on his pyjamas, calling out, “Annie, I’ll be there in a sec!”

Venom was secluded in the lamp. He picked it up and cradled it in one arm, and trotted over to the door. Upon swinging it open, he froze, blinking. The two berobed people on his front doorstep were definitely not Anne. The man’s eyes instantly honed in on the lamp and widened in obvious yearning.

The woman adjusted her oblong glasses and smiled at Eddie. “Hello, we were wondering if you had seen a particular historical artifact, possibly from an antique store.” She held up a photocopied drawing of the very lamp Eddie was holding like a baby. He stared at her in shock, so she continued, “I know this is a bit strange, but we’re researchers and we’re just trying to find out as much as we can about…” The man nudged her in the waist, and she finally noticed the lamp. “Oh.” She waved the piece of paper in a nervous gesture, then slid it into her black leather compendium.

“Hello, Mr Edward Brock, I presume?” the man said, extending his hand expectantly. Eddie shook it, fumbling with the lamp and cradling it closer to his chest. “My name is Carlton Drake and this is Dora Skirth. We’re researchers at  _ The Centre For Historic Paraphysical Artifacts _ . This lamp holds great significance for us. It’s part of our organisation’s history. I understand you’ve probably developed some sentimental attachment to this piece, but, for us, the chance to study it is worth any price. We’ve come equipped to purchase it from you.”

Eddie began to shake his head, then paused. The pair were beyond suspicious. While Carlton wore his dark navy robes like he thought they made him better than Eddie in his askew plaid pyjamas, Dora appeared swamped by hers. She watched him furtively, while Carlton gazed at the lamp like he wanted to eat it. Maybe they were both genie-fuckers, too.

“The thing is,” Eddie said, “even if I wanted to give it to you, it’d just return to me.”

“Really?” Dora’s face lit up and she leant forward. “That’s fascinating.”

Carlton’s brow was furrowed. “There must be a way for us to transfer mastery of the lamp.”

“I don’t think it’s up to us.” Eddie smiled.

“Don’t underestimate what our research has already taught us,” Carlton said, voice level.

“Then tell me about it.” Eddie stepped aside and gestured towards his living area. “Come on in and tell me all about your research.”

Carlton strode in, swiveled around, and said, “Our research is strictly classified.”

With the tall, thin man in front of him, and Dora standing primly behind him, Eddie felt just a little cornered. “Guys, there’s no point in taking it from me. Your only option is to talk to me, and I might give you a closer look.” He gestured to his couch.

Carlton and Dora sat on the threadbare furniture, and he sat across from them, on his battered leather armchair. He set the lamp on the coffee table between them, and they visibly had to restrain themselves from grabbing it.

“You want whatever’s inside to come out, yes?” Eddie spread his arms. “Then lure it out.”

Carlton and Dora turned to each other, excited, pinched expressions on their faces, then Dora pulled a block of chocolate from her bag. Ninety percent dark chocolate from Ghana, to be precise. She tore it open and set it in front of the lamp like a sacrifice, while Carlton watched with rapt expectation. Eddie pressed his lips together to stop himself from giggling.

The lamp rumbled and rattled on the table, then that familiar puff of black goo burst out. Venom stared from Eddie, to the chocolate, to the pair in front of them. “Thank you,” they said, before descending upon the block with mouth wide open. A loud gulp, and the chocolate was gone.

“Amazing!” Dora exclaimed, propelling herself forward to kneel in front of Venom.

Carlton tapped her shoulder. “It’s a genie, not a god.”

“Of course, of course.” She sat back up, blushing and tucking her curly hair behind her ears.

“I’m not adverse to being treated like a god,” Venom said, and Eddie laughed.

“This is Venom,” Eddie said. “My genie. I’m their master.” He raised his eyebrows. “You want a demonstration?”

“Oh, would you please?” Dora clapped her hands together.

“I would say it’s imperative that you do.” Carlton leant back on the couch.

“Okay! Venom, I wish for these two to be completely honest and open with me about their research into genies and lamps and whatever else pertaining to you.” Eddie twirled his hand to and fro.

Two pairs of eyes widened. Venom blew black smoke in their faces, and they reeled back, coughing and spluttering. The smoke cleared to reveal their screwed up faces and waving arms. They settled, and Carlton adjusted his robes into neat lines of flowing fabric.

“Our lack of access to high-level magical artifacts has been hampering our research,” Dora said.

“I’m certain I would have been made Superior Annotating Magician by now if we’d been able to make any real progress.” Carlton pressed his steepled fingers to his chin.

Dora turned to him. “What about me?”

“I was planning to make you my assistant.”

“We’re equal members of this research duo.”

Carlton clicked his tongue. “Are we? I don’t think so.”

“Excuse me? We do the same level of work.”

“That’s fair. I just have a more megalomaniacal drive than you.”

“How is that good for our research projects? I temper you and you need me.”

“Wow, you actually believe that. Interesting.” Carlton tapped his chin.

Eddie broke in, “As fascinating as your academic politics are, I’d really like to know more about my genie.”

“Right.” Carlton said. “Our research into the works of ancient scholars and magicians has revealed that genies existed in another form before they were bonded to their lamps by powerful spells. The lamp appears to be a vessel that helps them reach their potential, but it also limits them, in terms of movement, and the use of their power.”

“I am, indeed, trapped and able only to fulfil the desires of silly humans,” Venom said ruefully.

“But it seems like you can choose which human you give wishes to.” Dora leant forward.

“Becoming my master is another sort of bond,” Venom said, “solidified by mutual affection.”

Eddie smiled behind his hand.

“You can’t have known each other for more than a week, and you’ve already developed that much affection?” Dora pressed.

“It’s amplified by the magic,” Venom said.

Eddie had thought as much. It was a little disconcerting, but mostly made him feel safe, like this was a bond he could truly rely on.

“We’d like to conduct experiments on this bond,” Carlton said. “They’re completely painless,” he added, noting Eddie’s alarm. “We just want to know more about how the bond is sustained, and how Venom’s power works. We have our own inanimate lamp, and we intend to create a genie, ourselves, but we need to know more about the genie species, first.” He clamped his mouth shut. “No one else knows about that. Our auditor would be furious. You can’t tell anyone or all of our work will be ruined.”

Eddie mimed zipping his mouth closed. “Don’t worry about me. I have more to gain from letting you guys do your thing, to be honest. As long as you keep me in the loop.”

“They have no choice,” Venom grinned, then turned to them both. “Do you know anything about the dimension I’m from?”

“Only that an ancient magician pulled your kind from wherever you’re from and you were very weak until put in the lamps,” Dora said.

Venom sighed. “You need to do more research. My memory from that time is...not good.”

Eddie reached forward to pet Venom’s glossy black head, and Venom nuzzled up into his touch. The pair before them watched with unabashed fascination.

“We’d like to perform an experiment now; you don’t mind, do you?” Carlton asked, pulling a silver tool from inside his robes. It looked like tweezers at one end and a spinning top at the other.

Venom extended a tentacle and touched the tool. Carlton not so subtly angled his hand so that it brushed against Venom’s shiny black surface. A bubble of jealous pride swelled in Eddie’s chest. 

“This is made with similar magic to my lamp,” Venom said with a curious tilt of their head. 

“In fact,” Carlton smirked, “it measures that magic.”

He pinched the tweezers around Venom’s tentacle and the spinning top began to whir. Dora got out a notebook and a fountain pen with a similar spinning top on the end. It turned in time with the speed of her scrawling notes in loopy, blotchy cursive. 

The tool pinching Venom came to a stop, and Carlton said, “Two thousand and twenty one revolutions.”

Dora gasped and scrawled faster, smudging black ink along the page. 

“Do you want me to find you a ballpoint pen?” Eddie quipped. 

Dora shook her head and showed him the page. It contained neat calligraphy with no smudges. “Self cleaning pages,” she said, and wryly added, “Still gets all over my hand, though.” She held up her black smudged pinky finger. 

“Okay,” Eddie nodded slowly. “You do you.”

“What does the number mean?” Venom asked. 

“That you’re far more magical than anything  _ I’ve  _ ever measured,” Carlton said. 

“A feat, I’m sure,” Venom said with a teasing lilt. 

Carlton sniffed. “Let’s see about the lamp.” He reached forward and pinched the spout. The spinning top whirred like it might spin right off the tweezers and fly across the room. Carlton and Dora’s eyes were wide as they watched. When it stopped, Carlton said, “Five thousand, six hundred and eighty four.”

Venom turned to frown at Eddie. “No wonder I’m trapped.”

Eddie felt a pang of sympathetic pain for them. “Maybe they can free you?”

Dora looked up from her notebook. “Our predecessors have tried, and the genies always died.”

Eddie sucked in a breath that caught painfully in his throat. “They can die?”

Dora nodded, mouth drawn down.

“We won’t do anything to jeapordise the health of our one and only artifact,” Carlton said with a shiny white smile. He got up and moved towards Eddie. “This’ll be interesting.”

Eddie hesitated before offering his hand up to be pinched by the tweezers. A cool hum vibrated along his skin as the spinning top revolved a lot slower than before. 

As it stopped, Carlton said, “Two hundred and five. I’m jealous.” He was positively beaming. 

“ _ I’m  _ magic?” Eddie blinked at his hand and turned it over in front of his eyes. 

“Due to the lamp, or due to the genie, we don’t know.” Carlton returned to his seat. 

“It’s our bond; I know that much,” Venom grinned at Eddie, who blushed. 

“Our relationship is measurable in numbers,” he wondered aloud. 

Carlton and Dora shared a pointed look, and Dora began scrawling in her notebook again. 

“Next time,” Carlton said, “We’d like to meet you at a park. We need a wide open space.”

“I don’t see why not.” Eddie clapped his hands on his thighs. 

“It’s not like they can steal me.” Venom floated over to Eddie and nestled into his lap. Dora eyeballed this and scribbled some more. 

“Uh, do you guys use cellphones?” Eddie cast around for his, and Venom unleashed a tentacle to swipe it off the kitchen counter. “I’ll get your numbers.”

“Yes!” Dora got out a battered flip phone while Carlton produced the latest iPhone from his robes. 

They exchanged numbers and sat awkwardly in place before Eddie lifted Venom off his lap and got up to lead them to the door. 

“Thanks for the demonstration,” Dora said, bobbing her head and waving as she stepped outside. 

“This will be extremely valuable in helping me impress my seniors.” Carlton strode out and gave Eddie a strained smile. “And our research.”

“See ya at the park, I guess.” Eddie gave them a wave and shut the door, immediately pressing his ear to it. He could hear their footsteps and murmuring voices, but no clear words. He turned back to Venom, who was still sitting on the coffee table, and said, “What’d you make of that?”

“I predict they’ll get themselves in trouble.” Venom’s eyes swirled, like they were rolling them. 

Eddie scratched the back of his head and sauntered across the open plan studio. “Maybe they can do us some good before that happens.” He stroked Venom’s head and flopped onto the couch with arms outstretched. “Like strengthen our bond.”

Venom dove into his chest and nuzzled against the soft, pilled fabric of his pyjamas. “You’d like that? I’d like that.”

They wound tentacles and arms around each other and said in unison, “We’d like that.”

Chuckling and rolling too and fro on the couch, they kissed, light and quick, again and again. Eddie sighed and lay prone, letting Venom pin him to the cushions. Their long tongue snaked out to lap at the tendon standing out along his neck and up to his earlobe. They slurped inside his ear, sending him squirming and giggling onto the floor. Venom’s tentacles cradled him and softened his fall. 

“Gross.” Eddie swiped at them and crawled back onto the couch. 

He lay with his chest pressed against the seat and his cheek against a cushion, glancing behind him as Venom caressed his neck and slid down the back of his shirt. When a cool, smooth tentacle edged over the small of his back, he let out a whimpering sigh, canting his hips up. Venom massaged him with branching, probing tentacles, from his shoulder blades to his ass cheeks. They kneaded stiff muscles and tight nerves, and he moaned as pain was rolled out of each one. Venom’s head seemed to have melted against the back of his neck, amorphous mouth sucking and rows of scattered teeth lightly glancing off his flushed skin. A gurgling sort of moan came from their hot mouth, and Eddie would have been concerned had he not felt just as limbless, just as boneless, just as mindless. 

A stray tentacle poured down between Eddie’s ass cheeks and he whined, spreading his legs and letting one dangle off the couch. Venom oozed into his asshole, more liquid than usual. Clenching around them made a toe curling squelch. They dripped in deeper, and it felt like they were almost seeping through his walls. Maybe they didn’t need help strengthening their bond. Maybe they were already the same being and their sloppy lovemaking was an attempt to breach the unnecessary distance between them. 

Or maybe Eddie was losing his mind because Venom’s form was moulding perfectly to his walls and practically hugging his prostate. He cried his humid breaths into the pillow, and Venom’s tongue curled around his cheek to lap at his open mouth. Their tongues slid along each other, dampening his chin and the fabric below. 

They moved like liquid together for Eddie couldn’t tell how long, maybe ten minutes or maybe all day. Every slide edged them closer and closer to a shared orgasm he knew Venom could feel boiling between them, in their own way. He writhed and spread his limbs out, trembling. His cock nudged the seat below and he jolted, spilling cum as he twitched and moaned through the climax. 

Groaning, he sagged in Venom’s gooey embrace. The feeling of them leaking out of him made him whimper.

Once again, he felt aware that they were separate beings, which only increased his yearning to strengthen their bond. 


	6. Wish 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Anne wish for some improvements to the homeless shelter, but there's always a catch.

“Let’s do this properly.” Anne got out her notepad and a shiny blue pen. She was perched on Eddie’s sofa with her legs crossed, in a tailored pantsuit that made him blush. As she wrote, she said, “Homeless shelter wish for top notch facilities.”

“Yeah! I’ll wish for that.” Eddie turned to Venom, emanating from the lamp in his lap. 

Anne swiped at him. “No. Venom needs specifics. They’re not a mind reader.”

“Right.” Eddie sagged and shrugged at Venom, who just grinned like a wily bastard. 

“A dedicated team of well paid staff,” Anne said while writing, “including medical personnel.”

“Who’s paying these people?” Eddie asked.

“A charitable trust with reputable sponsors,” Anne added to her list. 

“Oh, you’re good. Maybe you should have a genie.” 

Venom rolled their eyes at Eddie’s obvious flattery. 

“Too bad I’m not daft enough to buy a magic lamp from an old crone.” Anne didn’t look up from her notepad. “Clean premises with enough room for each inhabitant.”

Eddie ignored her dig at him. “Everyone treated with kindness and respect. All accidents investigated.”

Anne nodded as she wrote. 

“A proper, permanent building with no leaky problems or anything, and enough supplies,” Eddie added. 

“Anything else?” she asked. 

Eddie blinked into the middle distance for a moment before asking Venom, “What do you think?”

“It’s cute that you trust me that much,” Venom said, and Anne let out a high pitched laugh.

“Gee, thanks.” Eddie pouted. He set the lamp on the coffee table and reached over to take the notepad from Anne. “I guess we’ll find out soon if we’ve missed anything.”

He read the list in a rush of words, just in case Venom’s wishes had a time limit. Anne watched with her tense hands clasped. 

Venom swayed down, like a gracious bow, and said, “It is done.”

Eddie blinked. “Already? Wow.”

“Let’s go see.” Anne clapped and sprang up to stand. 

~*~

Riding on his motorbike with Anne holding on behind him and Venom in his pocket, Eddie had to suppress his giddy feelings in order to concentrate on the road. The new homeless shelter loomed up ahead, a dark granite building that was much taller than its predecessor. The spires at the top were unnecessarily menacing, but then again, so were Venom’s teeth. 

Eddie parked down a side street, and they walked the rest of the way, carrying their helmets. As they got closer, they could see people milling about on the wide front steps as though this was a completely normal building that had not just sprung out of nowhere. 

“I wonder what was here before,” Eddie murmured. 

“Uhhh.” Anne grimaced. “Let’s not think about that.”

A queasy feeling lodged in Eddie’s throat. Had he displaced an apartment building and worsened the homelessness problem? Was a small business owner wondering where the hell their shop went? He resolved to ask Venom about that later, and followed Anne up the steps. 

Inside the doors, they came to a bright reception area with a harried looking woman behind the front desk. She was typing faster than Eddie could speak, and he could ramble pretty fast. She looked at them with a tense smile. 

“Hey, we’d like to volunteer.” Eddie leant against the desk and tried to see further into the offices. 

The woman stood up, blocking his view. Relief melted the tension off her face. “Oh, bless you.” She picked up a box full of blankets and passed it to Eddie. “Take these down that corridor, to the doctors’ waiting area.” She pointed to her left, then passed a sealed box to Anne. “They’ll have some work you can do. Thank you so much.”

So Eddie and Anne took the boxes, with their helmets balanced on top, down the long corridor lit by huge windows. The doctors’ waiting area was full of people, some of whom were coughing into face masks. Many had blackened, calloused feet instead of shoes. The reception desk was empty. Eddie walked behind it and set his box down, taking a look at the computer screen. It was password protected. 

“Excuse me, can you help me?” An old woman with a sweet and wizened smile came up to the desk. 

“Uh, I can try,” Eddie’s voice lilted up an octave and he shrugged. “What seems to be the problem?”

“I’ve got a sore on my arm,” she pulled back her sleeve to reveal a wound clotted with dark blood. “It won’t heal.”

Eddie glanced at it and he tried not to look too alarmed. “Oh dear, do you remember how you got hurt?” 

“Yes, I was pushing my trolley down, oh, it must have been Feld Street, or maybe it was Durran Street - the one with the cracked footpath.”

“Sure, I know the one.” Eddie nodded for her to go on. 

“Well, the wheel got stuck in a crack and I knelt down, like this.” She started to crouch. 

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.” Eddie hurried around the desk to help her up. 

She beamed up at him and placed her hand over his. Her skin was both soft and cracked. “Aren’t you a nice young man? I had a look at the wheel and it was truly stuck, and nasty piece of concrete was jutting out. It scraped along my arm. That must’ve been three weeks ago.”

“That hurt a lot, huh?” Eddie led her to a seat. 

“Oh, yes, but my friend wrapped her scarf around it to stop the bleeding.”

From the look of her tattered clothes, he suspected it was not a sanitary scarf. “Your friend took care of you?”

She nodded. “She owns the best patch of path outside the bank. She let me sleep there.”

“Well, you don’t have to sleep outside anymore.” Eddie said. “What’s your name?”

“Eliza,” she said. “The doctor knows I’m here, but he’s very busy with a boy who’s bleeding.”

Anne came striding into the room in her pointed heels, with a doctor behind her. He was handsome in an ordinary way, with a gentle smile all the patients must have loved. Eddie kind of wanted to be taken care of by him, and his only problem was an overworked liver. 

“Eddie, Dr. Lewis here has been trying to handle the desk and see patients at the same time,” Anne said. 

“Our nurses on duty have their hands full,” Dr. Lewis said. “Do you think you could man the desk for a while?”

“Sure,” Eddie said. “How do I know who’s been waiting the longest?”

“They’re supposed to take a number,” Dr. Lewis said, walking over to the front of the desk, where there was a little box containing laminated cards with numbers and barcodes on them. “Then scan the barcode here, and they’ll get called up in the right order. I haven’t been keeping great track of it,” he grimaced, “sorry.”

“No problem, no problem; you go do your doctorly thing.” Eddie made placating hand gestures. 

“What about me?” Anne looked at Dr. Lewis expectantly. 

“Please take one of these to each of the beds, then meet Nurse Falden in that room down the end of the hall and help him sterilise the equipment.”

“On it.” She flashed him a majestic smile and trotted off down the hall with the box of blankets. 

Dr. Lewis had the nerve to blush as he watched her leave, expelling a shaky breath of air. He turned back to Eddie, saluted him with a, “Thanks,” and hurried into the nearest consultation room.

Eddie frowned and rubbed the lamp in his jacket pocket. A little glob of Venom poured out of the spout and into his hand, nuzzling against his palm. With renewed confidence, he regarded the patients, who were all looking at him like he could jump them to the front of the queue. 

“So. Who doesn’t have a number?” he asked. 

Most of them put up a hand. 

“I have one.” Eliza showed him her card. “Do you know when my turn is?”

“Well, you’ll be before all these people,” he said. “Please, ah, line up, and I’ll give you a number.”

In a jumble of sore and shabby feet, they all lined up in front of him. He scanned each card before giving it to a patient, then gestured for them to sit down. Now that he looked properly, there was a lot of signage telling them what to do. Maybe it needed to be in bolder letters.

As doctors and nurses became free, the next number would display on the screen above the desk. Eddie would read it out, find the next patient, and lead them to the gentle hands of Dr. Lewis and his colleagues. He wondered if they had all been conjured by Venom, or if they’d had other jobs before this day. The genie wriggled around in his pocket, winding between his fingers, as if to say,  _ I did good, right? _

~*~

In the early afternoon, Anne came back to the waiting area with a nurse, who relieved Eddie of his post. He finished his story about the time he crashed his motorbike and ended up in hospital, and left the rapt attention of the patients. 

As they walked back to his bike, He told Anne, “Most of them were really nice. They just needed a bit of guiding. I think my job was pretty easy.”

“Yeah?” Anne smiled, looked down at her feet and pressed her lips together, then smiled even wider. “The medical team was lovely. Dan just got back from treating refugees in Venezuela.”

Jeez, Eddie couldn’t beat that. “Dan is Dr. Lewis, I assume?” He tried not to sound too miffed. 

“Yeah.” Anne looked up and swayed, hugging her helmet. “Total dreamboat.”

Tense pain seized Eddie’s jaw. “So…you want him to take care of you, right?” Did he sound teasing or mean?

Anne scoffed. “I can take care of myself.”

“Okay.” Eddie thought about it in terms that might appeal more to her. “You want him to dote on you.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say no to  _ that. _ ” She pressed her hand over her goofy laugh. 

Eddie sighed and tried to grab a piece of Venom to pinch, but the genie slipped through his fingers. 

He drove her home, then took the long way back to his apartment to clear his head. His thoughts ended up rolling around and causing a mess inside his brain. When he got home and placed the lamp on the kitchen bench, he did so with a bit more force than intended. 

Venom wobbled out and bared their teeth. “What was that for?”

“There’s always a catch with you,” Eddie pointed his finger at the shiny black head. “Why is there always a catch? Do you even want this chocolate?” He grabbed a bar out of the pantry and crushed it in his fist. 

Venom just tilted their head. “Are you adding extra Eddie flavours?”

“No.” Eddie tore open the packet and shoved the mangled bar into his mouth. It pushed out his cheeks and muffled his voice. “It’s mine!”

“Eddie!” Venom cried.

“Give me a good explanation and I might not eat the others.” Eddie wielded another bar at them. 

They huffed and settled on the bench in a flat blob. “Fine. Magic is a balancing act. You can’t have it all your way. Besides, I’m allowed to get jealous, too.”

Regret settled over Eddie’s nerves. He unwrapped the chocolate and extended it to Venom, who nibbled at the end. “I didn’t know genies got jealous of humans.”

“I’m known to be a bit possessive,” Venom grumbled. 

Eddie blushed. “That...might be a trait...I find attractive.” He ruffled the back of his hair.

A small, sly grin curled onto Venom’s face. They took a proper bite of the chocolate. “You’re mine, Eddie. I’ll twist the world any way I can if it will bring you closer to me.”

Eddie bit his lip and leant against the kitchen bench. It was cool against his flushed skin. His leather jacket and jeans suddenly felt too heavy, hot, and stiff. Venom’s smile widened and they floated closer, until their foreheads were pressed together. The chocolate bar fell from Eddie’s hand. He breathed in Venom’s sweet breath and exhaled gently over their mouth. His lips brushed their long, sharp teeth, and a thrill of fear wound up his spine. 

“I own you,  _ Master _ ,” Venom cooed, voice deep and warm.

“Hnnn.” Eddie slumped against the bench, craning his neck to look up into the swirling opals of Venom’s eyes. They bore down on him and slid a tentacle around his neck. Standing up straight, he brushed his fingertips against the collar. 

“Now  _ you’re _ stuck to  _ me _ .” Venom slid their tongue out and licked Eddie’s jawline.

Eddie trembled, his toes curling in his shoes. He shucked them off and unzipped his fly, kicking both his shoes and his pants off and out of the kitchen. Venom extended tentacles to shove his t-shirt up to his armpits and pin his wrists to the fridge. Half of his magnets clattered to the floor. Oozing over his torso, Venom converged on him in a black, writhing mass. He squirmed against the fridge, half dressed and socks dangling off his feet. Tentacles slid under the sleeves of his jacket and stroked the sensitive skin of his inner arms. More and more of his body was covered in undulating goo, under his panties and down his thighs. Even the arches of his feet were tickled by stray tendrils. 

“Fuck,” Eddie breathed into Venom’s mouth and bucked into the black mass. A gorgeous suction at his cock made his knees weak, but Venom kept him upright and pinned. He looked down, past Venom’s head, and he looked like a roiling black humanoid creature with a huge dick. The sight made him lightheaded and he whined, letting his head fall back against the fridge.

“It’s us,” Venom purred into his ear.

“We look good.” Eddie moaned and arched his back. Tentacles kneaded his ass cheeks apart and probed between them, making him shudder. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.”

Venom growled, hot breath fanning out over Eddie’s neck. They teased at his rim, stretching it with two deft tentacles but leaving him empty. He felt hungry, desperate to be filled to his limit. His feet left the floor as he spread his legs and they were pinned to the fridge, thighs straining. The suction around his cock tightened and his vision whited out for a moment. A tentacle as thick as two fingers shoved inside his hole and knocked the breath out of his lungs. He gasped and shook in Venom’s grip. 

Their long tongue was hanging from his chin to his chest, lapping at his nipples and drooling into the black mass covering Eddie’s torso. It squelched wetly over him as it rubbed and as he writhed. A mixture of drool and precome lent a slickness to the sheath around his cock, gliding between Eddie’s swollen flesh and the ever morphing surface of Venom’s body. A wet tendril dug into the slit of Eddie’s cock, setting his nerves alight. 

He tossed his head to and fro. “More, more, more.”

“Yes, Master.” Venom’s voice was low and rough.

A shiver wracked Eddie’s body and he tensed around the tentacle inside him. Their thick black cock twitched and bobbed against their stomach. The tendril at Eddie’s slit drove in deeper, penetrating his urethra.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Eddie keened. He squirmed and tensed, fingering at the tentacles pinning his wrists.

Venom licked inside his mouth, tapered tongue sliding into the back of his throat. Eddie gulped and gagged around it, but sucked hungrily.

“Goo,” Venom said, praise hampered by the tongue lolling between their teeth.

Eddie whined through his nose, high and simpering. Inside him, the tentacle massaged his prostate, while another rubbed around his rim. It pressed inside, stretching him wider in a delicious burn. He groaned around Venom’s tongue. The two tentacles coiled around each other, and drilled into Eddie, twirling in and out while his cock was probed and sucked.

Eddie wanted to beg to come, but his mouth was stuffed full of tongue and all he could do was whine desperately. Venom set up a harsh rhythm that built up the pleasure brimming inside Eddie, fluttering against the tendril plugging his urethra. His toes curled and he flinched violently. He ached with the need to come. Venom’s breath stuttered and they tightened their hold over every inch of him, then yanked the tendril out of his urethra. Eddie’s skin prickled all over and his orgasm crashed like a tidal wave. Hot cum gushed out of his abused passage to be sucked up by Venom’s hungry cock sleeve.

Their mouths disentangled and Eddie cried out. Venom rocked him through his aftershocks, milking the feeling for as long as he could stand it.

“Baby, I can’t, I can’t.” Eddie shook his head and whimpered.

Venom stilled, then let his trembling legs down gently, but kept tentacles along his thighs and calves to support him in standing. All other tentacles shrunk away, leaving Eddie cold and empty.

“Mmmm, bed time.” Eddie grabbed the lamp off the bench and stumbled through the apartment until he fell into the silk sheets Venom had given him.


	7. Wish 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie makes a spiteful wish, and gets pampered by Venom.

Anne: Are you heading in to the shelter today?

Eddie: Blegh I have to finish an article, no time

Anne: You left it to the last minute, right?

Eddie: nO it was given to me at the last minute

Anne: Sure, sure

Anne: Wish me lick with Dr Dan

Anne: Luck

Eddie: SURE SURE

Eddie flung his phone onto his duvet and shoved his face into his pillow. He felt a silky tentacle prodding at his neck, and grumbled before raising his head and squinting at Venom’s grinning face. 

“I have a wish”, he said, sitting up.

“Yes?” Venom curled up on Eddie’s lap in a long, thick noodle shape. 

“I wish,” Eddie raised a finger, “Annie and Dan’s courtship to be a disaster.”

Venom rolled their eyes. “You brat.”

Eddie pouted and flopped back onto the pillow. It knocked the air out of him and he grunted. 

“Ohhh,” Venom cooed and wriggled up to the crook of his neck. “You’re the best brat.”

Squirming, Eddie wrapped his arms around Venom’s long form. “Cuddle meeee,” he whined. 

Eight tentacles emerged to envelop around his torso and legs, winding tight. Eddie kissed Venom’s forehead and sat up. 

“Stay like that while I work.”

Venom just emitted a rumbling purr and nuzzled in between his pecs. Eddie picked his laptop up off the floor beside his bed and set it on his crossed legs. As it fired up, he stroked a hand down the long line of Venom’s body, trailing away to the lamp on his bedside table. He tucked the top of Venom’s head under his chin, his stubble prickling along their smooth surface. 

Once he settled into his work, he tapped quickly at the keys, totally absorbed in wrangling five research papers and one interview into a narrative the readers of Gardening Weekly would hopefully do more than skim over. His own attempt at gardening was shriveled up on the windowsill, despite the fact that he was 80% sure he’d watered it every day.

He sent the article to the editor, and briefly thought about having a shower and getting dressed, but he was comfortable and on a roll, so he chased a few leads for future articles. Venom rumbled against him and fidgeted with his nightshirt while he made calls and tried not to giggle. 

Venom even clung to him while he worked out, adding some extra weight. Their large eyes watched in what Eddie was sure was silent judgement. He did a few more reps than he’d intended.

“You need a shower.” Venom slithered up and perched on his dumbbell. 

“Thanks.” Eddie set it down and wiped sweat off his eyelids. 

“I’ll clean you. A bath fit for a princess.”

Eddie blushed. “I don’t have a bath.”

“You do now.” Venom looked far too pleased with themself.

Eddie pursed his lips in surprise, then scrambled up and into the bathroom. A warm glow had settled over the room, and every surface gleamed, spotless. The room was also bigger, somehow, like the walls had been pushed out to make room for a large corner bath. It was full of warm lavender suds. He turned to Venom, who had stretched all the way across the apartment to the bathroom door. 

“Oops!” He jumped and rushed back to retrieve Venom’s lamp. He set it down on the outside edge of the bathtub, and said, “You spoil me,” with an exaggerated flutter of his eyelashes.

“I could be spoiling you a lot more, if you made smarter wishes,” Venom tilted their head.

Eddie placed his hand over his heart and said with mock indignation, “I wish from the heart.”

Venom’s eyes narrowed. “Your heart is spiteful.”

“Yeah, and you’re the dummy who’s trying to steal it.” Eddie snickered.

Venom mimed deep thought with a tentacle at their chin. “Have  _ I _ been the loser all along?”

Eddie patted their head. “We’re  _ both  _ losers.”

His phone rang, and he fished it out of his pyjama pocket, then started undressing as he answered it, “Hey, Annie!”

“Oh my god. Do you have a minute?”

“Yeah of course,” Eddie oozed sympathy, then grinned at Venom, who looked far too smug.

“Dan and I had an  _ awful  _ day at the shelter, but, but oh lord, he was such a gentleman. Smooth as hell through all the stress.” She sounded...gooey.

Eddie’s shoulders slumped and he sank into the tub like a wilted flower. “That’s great, Annie.”

“He took me to get burgers afterwards and they were  _ disgusting _ , like, truly foul. Then it rained and we were stuck in this gross restaurant for, well, it was an hour but it felt more like five minutes because we just talked and laughed and-”

“Awesome,” Eddie’s voice was high and strained. He gave Venom a wounded look.

“He walked me home and we had the most awkward, uncoordinated kiss in the world, but it was great anyway. He’s great. Really great.” She made a noise like she was in pain. “So, how was your day?”

“Fine.” He sniffed. “I worked my butt off.”

“Ohh, good boy,” she cooed.

He grimaced, said, “Bye Annie,” and hung up. Venom was gazing at him like butter wouldn’t melt in their frightening mouth. “Well, I suppose you already know what she was saying.” He let his phone fall a couple of centimetres to the tiled floor.

Venom grinned. “Your phone  _ is _ on pretty loud.”

“I mean because you orchestrated it.” Eddie slapped the water and just ended up splashing himself in the face.

“You can’t stop true love, Eddie.” Venom sidled up to him and leant on his shoulder.

“Jesus Christ. Are they gonna fall in love?” He grimaced.

“Who knows. I can’t control that.”

“You mean, this is beyond your wishly powers and you forgot to mention that?”

“I didn’t know you were going to make that wish. Not my fault.” Venom did a good job of pouting, despite barely having lips.

“Yeah, nothing is the all powerful genie’s fault,” Eddie grumbled.

“Eddie.” Venom nuzzled his shoulder, then lowered themself into the frothy water.

“Oi!” Eddie curled up, bracing for a tickle attack. Instead, Venom glided up his leg and swirled around his waist, then bobbed up to the surface and emerged from the bubbles, a smiling blob of goo. Eddie laughed behind his hand.

Venom’s eyes closed into smiling crescents and they blew some of the froth up to land on Eddie’s fingertips. “You’re my favourite.”

“Favourite what?” Eddie breathed, with a light, delirious laugh.

“Master,” Venom’s purr elongated the word, and Eddie shivered.

“Why does that word make me feel so...slutty?” Eddie arched his back against the side of the tub, ass squeaking on the porcelain.

“Because you’re a princess,” Venom hissed and licked from Eddie’s chest to his earlobe.

“Hnnnn.” Eddie rolled his head back, eyelids fluttering. The steam rising from the water and his own arousal left him flushed and sweaty. “I’m so hot for you.”

Venom growled and sank into Eddie’s neck, malleable form shifting against his taut flesh. Tentacles spread over him, down into the water, curling over every curve of his body and swirling with the shifting water. Eddie moaned as his cock was engulfed and his legs were parted. Though he couldn’t see much beneath the bubbles, he felt exposed and completely at Venom’s whim. More tentacles covered and sucked at his balls and lapped at his rim. He whined and threw a soggy arm over his hot forehead, leaning his head back on the lip of the bathtub. 

The tentacle around his cock tightened at the base, and he grunted, then cried out as a thin tendril dug into his slit and penetrated his urethra. His cock twitched and his abs flexed.

“Nnnn, you got me good,” he moaned. “I’m yours, baby.”

A gurgling, “Good,” came from Venom’s mouth, where it was fused to Eddie’s neck.

Eddie laced his fingers into the tentacles working at his body and rubbed over his rim and up his perineum. “Come on, baby, get inside me.”

Venom swirled around his rim and drove inside, silky smooth and soft, entering his crevices in almost liquid form, then slowly hardening once in deep. Eddie moaned as his walls were pressed out and stretched. He lurched forward and braced his arms on the opposite side of the tub, knees squeaking against the porcelain and ass splashing out of the water. He trembled and curled inwards, then arched his back and spread his knees wide. The dissipating froth and surface of the water lapped at his thighs. The tentacle inside him grew ever thicker and pressed firm against his prostate.

“Fucking yes.” His voice was a high and breathy whine. “You’re perfect. I only need you.”

Venom’s whole form rippled and hummed, sending shocks of pleasure through Eddie’s body. The tentacle inside him retreated, then thrust back in at a perfect angle, while the one at his cock sucked tight.. He moaned low and deep into his arms. They started a rhythm of sucking and thrusting, slowly building tempo. His back bowed in a deeper arch. Pressure built in his balls and his brain tingled, warm with the need to come.

Venom’s tongue slid along his back and their head reformed above him, to growl, “Say it again.”

“Fuck meeee.”

Their tempo increased to a punishing pace, and Eddie’s body jolted with every thrust. “Say it.” Their teeth dragged lightly down his spine.

Eddie whimpered and clenched around the tentacle inside him. “Only need you, only need you.”

Venom’s mouth melded to the small of his back, returning to its semi-solid form. Their tongue rubbed at the sensitive skin at the top of Eddie’s butt crack. The tendril plugging up his urethra retracted, and the tentacle around his cock softened and loosened just enough for the pressure inside him to burst. He came with long, low moans, whole body trembling and tensing around the tentacle that was still pumping in and out of him. Liquid pleasure rushed through him and drenched his nerves, sweet, warm, and thick. His moan trailed off in a high pitched whine and he gasped as his body became oversensitive and raw.

Venom chased the pleasure as it retreated, rubbing and wriggling desperately until Eddie was a yelping, flinching mess. 

“Too much, too much, baby,” he whimpered and pushed at the goo covering his genitals. 

Venom calmed, pooled at the bottom of the now clear and sudless water, then sucked up into the spout of the lamp until only an upside down drop of them hung from the tip.

“Too good.” Eddie sat back down and leant his back against the side of the tub. His limbs felt like they could melt and merge with the water. “You’re gonna drive me wild.”

“Eddie,” Venom crooned and wobbled. “My Eddie.”

He sighed and leant his cheek against the cool porcelain. He belonged to Venom, and he couldn’t doubt it anymore. Dan could have Anne.


	8. Wish 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Venom take a walk in the park, for magical science!

Carlton and Dora were already at the park when Eddie arrived with Venom’s lamp in his pocket. They were sitting at a fold-out picnic table covered in vials and instruments with bizarre coiling appendages. Venom peeked out of Eddie’s pocket to take a look. 

“Don’t worry about hiding,” Dora said as they approached. “I cast a spell so no one will notice anything out of the ordinary.”

Venom dripped out of the spout of the lamp in blob form, smiling like a sunbathing cat. Chuckling, Eddie petted them in soft strokes. Carlton eyed them with subtle curiosity, while Dora scribbled in her notebook, which wobbled in her hand. 

“So, what experiments are you gonna do out here?” Eddie gestured to the expanse of grass and low hills, dotted with thickly trunked trees. 

“You said the lamp always comes back to you, right?” Carlton didn’t give Eddie a chance to answer. “We want to measure how far apart you can get before that happens.”

“Okay,” Eddie looked at Venom, who was staring at him with wide eyes. Why did he feel so queasy? He was only walking across a park. He shook his head, rubbed his eyes, and said, “tell me when you want me to start walking.”

Dora took the lamp from him in reverent hands and placed it on the picnic table. “Just let us take some samples first.”

“Samples?” Eddie’s eyes widened when he saw the scalpel Carlton was holding. “You said you wouldn’t do anything painful.”

“This isn’t actually sharp,” Carlton said, reaching over and pushing the blade into Eddie’s forearm. Even his hairs weren’t cut, and all he felt was pressure. “If a sample doesn’t come away quickly, we won’t get one.”

Eddie eyed him warily and stared at the blunt blade. 

“They can’t lie to you, remember?” Venom said with an encouraging head nod. “At least not about me.”

Calming a little, Eddie said, “Right, okay, just speak up if anything feels wrong.”

“You couldn’t shut me up if you tried.” Venom winked. 

Eddie laughed and rubbed the back of his head. “Wouldn’t dream of it, babe.” 

He realised what he’d just said and blushed furiously while Venom grinned. Dora scribbled in her ever ready notebook. 

Carlton frowned, then smoothed his features into a too-pleasant smile. “Let’s proceed, shall we?”

Eddie nodded and Venom lowered themself onto the table, as liquid-seeming as ever and looking like a thick black puddle with eyes. Carlton scraped the blade gently over the outer edge of their form, dragging a tiny blob away from the rest, only for it to rebound back into place like elastic. A small amount of liquid foamed up against the blade, and Dora quickly brought out a metal container to catch it. Carlton did it again, and again they just caught more of the liquid. One more time, with more pressure, flattening that little edge of Venom against the table, and more foam seeped out. 

“How does that...feel?” Eddie asked with concern. 

A little mouth formed on the surface of puddle Venom. “Good. Scratching an itch I didn’t know I had.”

Eddie gulped and tried not to pout. He felt like he should be the one giving Venom scratches. Their expression was extra cat-like. Too adorable. If they started purring, he’d  _ really _ get jealous. 

“If you don’t mind, I’ll keep going,” Carlton said, wielding the blade at Venom again. 

Venom’s face wobbled on their surface, looking like a nod, so the process began again. After a few more scrapes, a couple of millimetres of liquid had collected in the container, and Venom’s gooey black form had not separated one bit. 

“Better than nothing, right?” Eddie shrugged, feeling weirdly pleased that it hadn’t worked. 

“It’s certainly something.” Dora nodded with pursed lips. 

Carlton hesitated before wiping the blade with a cloth and putting it away. “I’m sure I can glean something from this,” he said with his chin held high. “Now, let me measure your magic level again.” He picked up the tweezers with the spinning top at the end and pinched puddle Venom’s cheek. 

Venom giggled and swiped at the instrument with a little tentacle. Eddie’s jealousy simmered. How dare they act cute towards someone else. 

The instrument spun just as fast as the last time, and Carlton announced, “Two thousand and sixty three.”

Dora noted that down, then took hold of the lamp. “Let’s see how far away you can walk.”

Eddie clapped his hands and rubbed them together. “Alrighty.” He gave a little wave, “Bye.”

Venom waved with their little tentacle, eyes looking too large for their puddle body. 

Reluctantly, Eddie started walking backwards, shoving his hands in his pockets. Venom stayed put. Eddie hunched his shoulders. His heel hit a rock and he stumbled. With one last look at Venom, he turned around and walked at a brisker pace. There was a thick lump in his throat and his mind kept telling him that the lamp wouldn’t follow him this time, even though he’d been so certain it would just a moment ago. Before that thought could really torture him, the short mown grass at his feet rustled, and the lamp materialised. He laughed and knelt down to pick it up. 

“I didn’t kick you, this time!” He dug into his pocket and pulled out a wrapped chocolate. 

Venom poured out of the spout and launched themself at his hand, chomping down on the chocolate, wrapper and all, and nuzzling into his palm. 

“I missed you, too,” Eddie chuckled and brought Venom up to his cheek. “You’re being extra cute, today.”

Venom grinned, tongue lolling out. Eddie gave him a peck and started walking back to Dora and Carlton. A clawed hand formed from Venom’s morphing body, and laced fingers with Eddie. It made him giddy to walk hand in hand with his beloved for the first time. Their hand was large and strong, cupping around his and making him feel cocooned and safe. He lifted it to his lips and kissed the knuckles. 

Dora was holding up a contraption that looked like an old fashioned camera, aiming it towards the pair. As they got closer, Eddie could hear it humming. The air felt warm and alive, almost like static electricity. 

“What’s the prognosis?” Eddie asked, reaching the picnic table. 

“You reached sixty metres,” Dora said. “You weren’t kidding. That lamp just launched right at you.”

“I’ll measure your magic level again,” Carlton said, gesturing to the pair of clasped hands. 

Eddie held them up, and Carlton pinched the tweezers right over Venom’s knuckle. The spinning top whirred away, and even Eddie could tell it was faster than moments before. 

“Three thousand, one hundred and eighty six,” Carlton read out. “Very interesting.”

Glancing at Venom, whose eyes were blinking on the back of their palm, Eddie wondered if there were any extenuating factors messing with that reading. Venom poked out their tongue. 

“I still can’t beat the lamp’s reading,” they said. 

“Do you know how far you can stretch?” Dora asked. 

Venom reached up to tap the top of Eddie’s head with a tentacle. “As far as we ever need.”

Eddie chuckled and ducked, then patted the tentacle that was towering over him. 

“This time, we want you to stay with Eddie as he walks away, as far as you can, while we keep hold of the lamp,” Dora said. 

“Oh, I like this one.” Venom wound the tentacle around Eddie’s waist. 

Eddie handed the lamp to Dora and squeezed Venom’s hand. “Let’s go.”

Under the gaze of Dora’s camera-like contraption, they walked back the way they came. Eddie felt a tug at his hand as Venom stretched across the distance. It took about a minute before they could walk no further. The inky hand clinging to Eddie’s had become thin and stringy, five little tendrils clasped to his hand, which now looked huge in comparison. Their face was nowhere he could see. He looked out across the tendril stretched out over the park, somehow without anyone walking into it. 

In the distance, Dora was gesturing for them to come back, while Carlton was urging them on further. Eddie took another look at stringy Venom and made his way back. He collected Venom in his arms like a rope. As he got closer to the lamp, they morphed into a blob with large blinking eyes. He cradled them close to his chest. 

When he reached the table, he picked up the lamp and tucked it in his arms, hoping that would help Venom feel better. Much of their matter was sucked up the spout, only a small blob remaining snuggled up against his chest. 

“You could’ve stretched more,” Carlton said. “Think of everything we’re trying to learn.”

“No, we’ve learnt a lot from this,” Dora said. “Poor Venom’s exhausted.” She dug into her bag and took out a box of chocolates. 

“Thanks!” Eddie took them and ripped into the packet. He fed one into Venom’s little mouth. 

Venom gurgled as they chewed, eyes closing into happy little crescents. 

“How much longer will that spell last, the one making everyone else oblivious to us?” Eddie asked. 

“About an hour or so,” Dora said. “I can’t predict a definite time frame, but we’re safe for now.”

“Yes, so we should press on while we still have time.” Carlton picked up a terrifying barbed and coiled contraption. 

Eddie looked at it dubiously, lips pursed and twisting. “Hmmm, I was more thinking Venom and I could have, like, a picnic or something.”

Carlton huffed and opened his mouth to speak, then seemed to think better of it and closed it again. 

“What do you want to do, Venom?” Dora asked. “Are you up for more experiments?”

“Picnic,” Venom gurgled and wobbled on the end of the lamp’s spout. 

“Thanks, guys,” Eddie said, picking up the lamp. “We’ll do this again sometime.”

As he walked off, he could hear Carlton muttering through his teeth, “How could you just let them go?”

“You were scaring them off,” Dora said in a hushed voice. 

Eddie chuckled and kept walking until he and Venom had crested a hill and were hidden from view. A group of people were yelling and whooping as they played badminton without a net, just across the field, but they paid the pair no mind. To test their obliviousness out, Eddie reclined on the grass and patted his chest. Venom oozed out of the lamp and pooled in the dip between his pecs. With one arm behind his head, Eddie rested the chocolate box against his hip and dipped his free hand in to pluck out a heart shaped chocolate.

“They’re definitely on to us,” he said, and bit the heart down the middle. While chewing his half, he fed the other to Venom.

“Wouldn’t they like to know what we’ve done?” Venom morphed themself a brow ridge to wiggle suggestively.

Eddie snorted and tossed another chocolate in their mouth. “Don’t tell them!”

Venom gulped it down and purred. “I don’t mind it being a secret.”

“I wouldn’t call it a secret,” Eddie flushed, “more like something unmentionable.”

“Your embarrassment is cute.” Venom nuzzled up into the crook of his neck.

Eddie blushed deeper pink. “You’re the cute one!” He wrapped his arms around Venom and rolled them both over until he was pinning them under his chest. The lamp clinked and tipped over on the grass. “You little goo puddle.”

“Oh no, you’re much cuter,” Venom rumbled, vibrating against Eddie.

He laughed and leant down to kiss between their eyes. Venom spread out, winding tentacles around Eddie’s neck and down his stomach. A semblance of a head formed and clawed fingers laced through his hair.

“Hmmm,” Eddie sighed, chest heaving against Venom. “I like your hands.”

They raked their nails lightly over his scalp, down the back of his neck, and just inside the collar of his t-shirt. He shivered and moaned, skin lighting up with little tingles. Venom’s tongue lapped up at his parted lips. Their hands cupped his jaw and brought him in for a kiss, just a light peck at first, then deepening with a gentle probe of their tongue. Eddie whined and sucked on the tapered tip. 

He pressed Venom into the ground, and smelt the fresh scent beneath Venom’s metallic and his own musky smells. Their tongue stroked the roof of his mouth while their tentacles spread lower, shunting his hips up and shoving their way beneath the waistbands of his jeans and panties, unbuttoning his fly. His dick was already throbbing out of the silky fabric. Venom submerged it in slippery black, encasing it in a snug orifice, even as their mouth was fused to his own. A second tongue swirled up from the depths of their morphing form and around the head of his cock.

“Oh my God.” Eddie shuddered and ground his hips down, pressing Venom more firmly into him.

Venom’s tongue slurped out of his mouth and they rumbled, “I have a wish.”

“Yeah?” Eddie drawled, tongue lolling out of his mouth, searching for something to suck on. 

“I wish everyone in this park could see you humping the ground.”

Venom chuckled darkly while Eddie whined. His skin prickled, feeling exposed although he was still clothed. He didn’t know just what the spell was making everyone see. Maybe he did look like a loser making love to the ground. He flushed hard and his head spun.

“I wish for something else,” he cooed, sounding drunk on sex. He rolled his hips and his vision went white for a moment. “I wish you could feel what I feel.” He reached down to slide two fingers in between Venom and his dick.

Venom purred and lapped at his jawline. “I don’t know how to grant that,” they murmured, “but I’ll send the wish out there. Maybe our friends can discover something about me that will help.”

“Nnnn.” Eddie nodded, nuzzling his forehead against Venom’s.

Venom’s second tongue coiled around his cock, and they pumped tight and loose in turns, until Eddie’s legs were tense and shaking, goosebumps emerging on his skin. They flipped him over, slamming his shoulders down with strong hands, and drove a tiny tendril into his slit. He squealed and bucked his hips up, shoulder blades and the toes of his shoes digging hard into the ground. The tendril thickened into a little bulb deep inside his cock. He writhed, grabbing fistfuls of grass and clawing at Venom’s hands, so steady on his shoulders, anchoring him. 

“Fu-hu-hu-huck,” he sobbed. “I was gonna come; I was gonna come; let meeee.” His voice went up an octave or two.

Venom growled and raked their teeth down the taut column of his neck. They kept sucking on his dick, tongue lapping wetly at the length and bulb throbbing inside his urethra. 

“I wonder what you look like now, wonder what they can hear,” they murmured, breath tickling his ear.

Eddie whined, “Fucking exhibitionist,” even as he shivered and his cock twitched at the thought of a park full of people seeing him like this. His head rolled back and he tried to look around, but only saw trees, clouds, and Venom. Venom’s shiny tentacles sliding over his shirt and inside his pants. “Let me come,” he moaned.

“It’s always better when I make you wait,” Venom purred. “I know that much.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Eddie panted and tugged at the thick black cock encasing his own. Venom’s cock. With quick, fevered strokes he could feel through Venom, he jerked them both off. He was throbbing painfully, now, his nerves alight. Arching his back, he panted, “You like that, you like that, huh?”

“Yessss,” Venom hissed into his neck, teeth glancing off the taut tendon running down to his collarbone. “Eddie, Eddie. Cum inside me.”

Eddie shrieked as the little bulb was whipped out of his urethra and hot seed gushed out of his stretched passage. Wet throb after throb, his abs rippling under the layer of Venom, shoes digging up the dirt beneath them. He tossed his head to the side, clutching at Venom’s cock and the back of Venom’s head, keeping them close. The last throb left him drained and whimpering.

Venom didn’t retract from him, and just seemed to melt against his skin. He hugged as much of them as he could, bundling them into his arms as a blob of goo that he nuzzled his face against. They just gurgled, tongue lolling out.

“Ohh,” Eddie cooed, rubbing his knuckles against them. 

They slumped together on the grass until an oblivious couple walked right by, prompting Eddie to hurriedly button up his fly.


	9. Wish 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Venom visit the homeless shelter to snoop around for any improvements they can make.

Eddie turned up at the  _ Genie Homeless Shelter _ in a blue-grey button up shirt and a pair of grey pants that weren’t even ripped at the heels. His most tasteful bracelets clacked and jingled on his wrists, plus the little lamp one Venom had given him. With his notebook in hand, he looked like a reputable journalist, and not a suspicious man harbouring a lamp that had originated the entire building and the careers of the staff inside. 

The young man at the reception desk looked decidedly less harried than the woman from last time, with his desk chair tipped back on two wheels and air buds in his ears. Eddie’s most charming smile persuaded him to take one of them out. 

“Hey, I’m Eddie; I’m writing an article geared towards attracting more sponsors. Is the building manager around? What’s their name again? Ah…” He tapped his chin and pretended to think.

“Uhh,” the young man sat up straight and took out his second air bud. “You can talk to my supervisor, Janet.” He picked up the phone and pressed a speed dial button.

“Sure,” Eddie nodded, glad for what he could get. He leant on the counter and tapped his fingers along its surface, watching a couple milling by the doorway.

“Hi, Janet.” The receptionist said. “A reporter is here. He was talking about sponsors. I dunno. You should come down.”

Eddie could hear a frantic voice coming through the phone, and made a placating hand gesture. 

The receptionist grunted, “Yeah,” a few times, then hung up and stood, gesturing to a waiting area to the right. “You can wait there. D’you want a drink? We have a pretty neat coffee maker.”

“Nah, I’ve already had a Monster. But thank you,” Eddie said, strolling over to the softest looking couch in the waiting area.

The receptionist smiled. “I’ve had two white ones.”

Eddie let out a high pitched laugh of surprise as he sat down. He cooed quietly to his bag, “Then why is he so lethargic?” 

A blob of Venom crept out of his bag and nudged him in the ribs, making him snort-laugh. Before long, a woman with a neat brown bob approached them, hand outstretched and smile fixed on her lips. Venom darted back into Eddie’s bag, and he stood up to shake her hand.

“Hi, I’m Janet,” she said. “I’m the supervisor on duty today.”

“Hey, thanks so much for meeting me.” He adopted a casual posture. “I’m Eddie. We’re featuring the shelter in the April issue of  _ Charities _ magazine, and this might be a great opportunity to highlight some of the areas that need some more support.”

“Oh, very good, very good.” Janet nodded. “We’re starting a new donation drive soon. What’s your email? I’ll send you the details.”

“Thanks.” Eddie took a business card out of his bag, hand brushing against Venom and the lamp as he did so. He passed his card to her, and her face lit up.

“Eddie Brock! I recognise that name. It was your article on the state of homelessness in the city that got this place set up.”

“Really?” He squeaked, going pink. 

“Yeah.” She nudged him with her wrist. “You basically guilted a bunch of rich people into actually doing something for these people. If you’re writing another article, that’s good news for us.”

“Oh, man.” He scratched the back of his neck. “Now I’ve gotta live up to the hype.”

“Don’t worry.” She patted his elbow. “I’ll give you some good quotes. Let me show you around.”

Their tour started in the the dining hall, where a few people were sitting at the long tables, waiting for lunch to be served. She took him into the kitchen, a bustling place full of bakers, cooks, and the competing smells of yeast and spices. 

“The facilities here are state of the art,” the head cook said. “We really rely on food donations. Fresh vegetables and meat are the big ones. Dry and canned goods, we’ve got a good steady stream coming in from donation boxes. Perishables are what we’re in short supply of. If a grocer wanted to team up with us and get rid of their stock near expiry, that’d make a good story for the both of us.”

In the laundry, the air was humid and a soft breeze came through the wide open windows. “Better ventilation,” was the simple reply from the staff.

In the sleeping quarters, the inhabitants, themselves, got their say: “Thicker mattresses,” “The cupboard hinges are wonky,” and “The fire escape is blocked.”

That last request was easily fixed with a bit of grunt work, moving the stack of boxes to a storage room down the hall. Eddie noticed the cupboard doors in there were hanging off their hinges, too. 

“This seems pretty dangerous. I’ve got a handy friend, Laura,” he said, seemingly to Janet. He rubbed the lamp through his bag to make sure his message was getting across. “I’ll check if she’s free this afternoon. I...wish for her to fix these. All of the cupboards in the place.”

Janet quirked an eyebrow at his turn of phrase, but looked pleased. “Thank you. I don’t know why, but most of the cupboards here are like that. They weren’t a couple of days ago.”

“Hmmm.” Eddie’s forehead wrinkled in consternation. “I’ll get Laura to investigate that. Who knows. Maybe someone here has a thing for breaking furniture.”

“Jeez.” Janet rubbed a hand under her collar. “I hope not.”

“It might just be a bunch of accidents.” Eddie shrugged and spread his hands. “I’ll let you know if anything comes up.”

“Thanks,” she sighed. “The medical wing might have the same problem. Let’s go check with them.”

“Uh, sure.” Eddie’s limbs suddenly felt weak and wobbly, and bile rose up his throat. 

He followed her to the same reception desk and waiting room he’d looked after last time he and Anne visited. His heart thudded hard when he saw Dan talking to one of the nurses. Dan, on the other hand, looked ecstatic to see him. 

“Eddie!” He clapped him on the back. “I heard you were here.”

“Yay, it’s me,” Eddie said in a weak voice.

“He’s writing another article, about us,” Janet said.

“Excellent,” Dan beamed. “Anne showed me a bunch of your writing, and, I’ve gotta say, I’m a big fan.”

Eddie felt his cheeks heat up and is nausea deepen. “Thanks, buddy.” He winced. “Uh, anyway, we were looking at the cupboard doors; there’s some sorta mystery going on there.”

“Oh, yes. The wardrobe doors in the changing rooms have come loose. Like they were unscrewed and then screwed back on badly,” Dan said.

Eddie tapped his finger on his pursed lips. “When did you first notice this?”

“On Monday,” Dan said.

Janet nodded and hummed in agreement.

“Lucas was on duty then. I’ll catch up with him.” Dan grabbed his clipboard from the reception counter. “I’ve gotta go, but I’ll catch up with you later, alright?”

“Yeah, sure,” Eddie said, although he didn’t actually want that. Mostly.

Janet walked him back to the entranceway, where they parted ways with promises to trade information, and Eddie walked out into the crisp air.

“I can’t believe you made me a journalistic hero and I’m still not getting better job offers.” He checked his bag to make sure Venom was safely zipped up inside.

Venom peeped out the spout of the lamp and said, “If you want money, you can wish for it.”

“Oh, I’m doing fine,” Eddie waved it off. “Now I just need to convince  _ Charities _ magazine to take my article.”

“Should I be concerned about how good you are at bluffing?” Venom grinned up at him, eyes luminescent in the gloom of the bag.

“No, dear.” Eddie put his hand in and petted them, scrubbing his short nails against the side of their face. “Why would I lie to you?”

They purred and leant into the scratch, eyes becoming content and gleaming slits.

He walked them to the nearest tram station, humming a pop song under his breath while Venom rumbled quietly like an alien percussion instrument. As he squeezed onto the tram with the other midday commuters, he held his bag carefully so Venom wouldn’t get knocked about. He sat hugging his bag on his lap, like he’d done when he was at school and the other kids had threatened to steal his stuff. He was hemmed in on both sides by other travellers, a youth with loud headphones and a backpacker with their own giant bag to worry about. Eddie figured it was safe to take a peek at Venom.

“Hey,” he whispered, with a little wave into his bag. 

Venom blinked up at him, spherical in shape and looking like a shiny black bouncy ball with white markings. A wave of fondness surged over Eddie. He reached in and rubbed Venom’s cheek with his knuckle. A silent purr vibrated against Eddie’s hand. Little tentacles emerged and tickled his fingertips. He pressed a giggle between his lips, and his cheeks warmed. The tentacles crept up his palm and into his sleeve. He shivered as they coursed up the soft skin on the inside of his arm. 

With a glance around himself, Eddie checked that no one had noticed. He blushed and shrunk into his shoulders. The tentacles were now travelling up to his armpit and around to his chest. He bit his lip and a truncated giggle puffed out his nose. 

He really did squeak when two tentacles pinched his nipple. His eyes darted to and fro while at least six pairs of eyes looked furtively at him. A pang of heat set into his tense jaw. He looked down at Venom’s smug face, and gave them a frantic look. They massaged his soft flesh with silky tentacles, sending a pleasant tingle up into his brain. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and his toes curled in his shoes. The tentacles pinched and kneaded until his nipple hardened, then coiled around the nub and set up a soft, pulsing vibrate. He closed his eyes and sank into the feeling.

The tram arrived at his stop and he disembarked in a daze, blinking up and down the street until Venom nudged him in the right direction. He somehow made it back to his apartment and flopped onto his couch, bag still around his shoulders. Venom crawled out of the bag, dragging the lamp, then set about removing all of Eddie’s clothes. He just lay there and let their tentacles pull at his bag, shoes, shirt, pants, and socks. He hummed and extended his arms with a dopey smile, and Venom came in for a many-limbed hug.

Where Venom was attached to Eddie’s chest, they sent out little tendrils to toy with his nipples. Eddie arched and stretched out on the couch, moaning softly.

“You’re  _ bad _ ,” he drawled, lacing his fingers through Venom’s tendrils and pulling their face up to meet his. “Tryna make me squeal on the tram.”

Venom nuzzled in next to his nose and hummed, “Mmmm, but you were a good, quiet princess, weren’t you?”

Eddie’s breath faltered and he felt lightheaded. “Uh huh.” He gave Venom soft, needy kisses.

“Except for that little squeak; how did it go?” Venom tweaked both of Eddie’s nipples.

Eddie gasped and jolted. His cock twitched in his panties and he shoved them down his thighs. Venom pulled them the rest of the way off. Eddie curled forward with a moan. He reached for his half hard cock, but Venom swiped his hands away and pinned them to the couch.

“No touching,” they purred. “Let’s see how thick and hard you can get while untouched.”

Eddie flushed deeply, squirming in Venom’s grip. “Babe,” he whined, “what’s the point of all those tentacles if you’re not gonna use them?”

“Oh, I’ll use them,” Venom said, teeth glinting in their smile. Four tentacles were unleashed to wrap around his thighs and ankles, pulling his legs up and apart. Another wrapped around his neck to form a comfortable collar, while two more gripped his hips.

“Fuck,” Eddie whimpered. “You got me.” 

He looked down at his cock, which was red and dripping onto his stomach. Venom’s tongue wound down, tantalisingly close, and licked the clear fluid from his abs. Eddie’s mouth worked wordlessly around his shuddering breaths. Venom brought their tongue back up to dip inside his parted lips, and he lapped up his own precome. 

The tendrils continued to tickle his nipples, their touch becoming more insistent. As Venom licked inside Eddie’s mouth, two clusters of small, blunt tentacles massaged and tugged at his rosy, turgid flesh. He gasped and arched, chest tingling and cock throbbing. He tried to rock his hips up, but Venom’s tentacles held him down. 

They pulled his nipples taut, making him whimper, then kneaded them firmly into his ribcage. His pecs twitched. Their tongue slid down his chin and collarbone to lap at the shape of his chest. The skin between his armpit and nipple was sensitive to the gentle rasp of Venom’s taste buds, and Eddie let it be known with little mewls and shivers. 

Coiling the tapered end of their tongue around Eddie’s areola, Venom squeezed, tugged and twisted. With every sudden movement, he flinched and his cock twitched. Drool dripped down Venom’s tongue, making Eddie’s nipple slick. 

Venom formed two clawed hands to cup Eddie’s pecs and press them together, giving him cleavage. Eddie whined at the firm touch and the gorgeous sight of himself. He pressed his shoulders into the couch and stuck his chest out, grunting. Venom’s claws glanced gently across his skin, making him shiver and squirm in their grip. 

His pelvic muscles flexed in a steady rhythm around his throbbing arousal. Venom’s tentacles held firm to the ‘V’ of his hip bones, feeling the way his muscles were working. They mimicked the rhythm in their massage of his chest, thumbing his nipples in time. As they brought another tentacle down to rub at his stomach, it brushed against the head of his cock. Pleasure erupted without warning, gushing through Eddie’s cock as he went rigid and squealed. 

He whimpered as the feeling subsided all too quickly and without any friction. Venom’s tongue left his nipple, trailing down to lap at the mess of cum on his stomach. It curled up, gathering the fluid, and held it in their mouth without swallowing. Eddie watched, motionless in anticipation. 

Two deft tentacles slid up his thighs and into the seam of his butt crack, to rub at his rim. He jolted and gasped. They dipped into his hole began to pull away from each other, stretching him open. Their slick tongue unfurled to push a mixture of saliva and cum inside of him, driving in deep and wet. 

Eddie moaned and shook, scratching at the couch with his blunt nails. “So dirty, so good, yes, yes, fill me…” His voice devolved into a high, breathy moan as Venom nudged at his still sensitive prostate from inside. He squirmed in his restraints, tossing his head. His soft cock twitched with interest, nerves alight. 

Venom gripped him tight in hands and tentacles, and began to slide their tongue in and out of his hole, with loud, wet squelches. Eddie whined, hardening fast. One of Venom’s hands came down to wrap around his cock, finally giving him good, solid contact. It throbbed almost painfully. 

“Fuck,” Eddie breathed. “Yes, fuck yes, touch me.”

His hips rocked within Venom’s hold, fighting to push into the rhythm of their tongue and drive it deeper inside him. He was impatient, desperate to come again, to have his seed stroked out of his cock by Venom’s large, silky hand. 

Venom withdrew their tongue fully and tilted their head. “Patience,” they purred, and Eddie whined in response, hole clenching over nothing but his own cum. 

They let a claw skim over the surface of his cock, just enough danger to send him into quiet, still submission. His breath faltered and his throat fluttered beneath the tentacle around his neck. It tightened just a little, fitting snug. He kept still, watching Venom with wide eyes. They kissed his thigh with a soft growl, then dipped their tongue back inside him and resumed the jerk of their hand. Eddie sighed in relief, and closed his eyes, floating in pleasure. Venom was all silky skin and rough, wet taste buds, jerking Eddie between two very different forms of friction. His limbs were heavy and limp in their grip. 

As pleasure built between Venom’s hand and tongue, Eddie’s moans deepened, neck flexing within the tentacle. The heavy throb in his groin spread through his body in tingling goosebumps. His moans flowed with abandon on his breaths, with gasps in between. The throbs built into a crescendo, while Venom worked their tongue and hand at a frenetic pace, giving Eddie an intense, long orgasm. He trembled, smooth voice breaking into a sob as his nerves sparked. He felt raw, more than naked, and exhausted.

Venom cleaned him up, then snuggled into every crevice of his body, leaving him with no room for loneliness. As he drifted to sleep, he thought they couldn’t get closer than this.


	10. Wish 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Venom delve deeper into the mystery of the unhinged cupboards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I come bearing plot, instead of porn. Your patience will soon be rewarded.

“Eddie.” Venom was wrapped around Eddie’s torso like a corset, restricting the rise and fall of his chest. They were spread out on his bare mattress, waiting for the silk sheets and pillowcases to finish drying, where they were draped over the dining table. “You know what you should wish for?”

“I make the wishes around here.” Eddie waggled a dopey finger, then smoothed his palm over the inky black genie covering his stomach.

“Hear me out. This building is full of mold.” Venom’s voice was gruff but kind.

“It’s fine.” Eddie waved his hand.

“You have mold spores in your lungs.”

“Who doesn’t? Fungi’s nutritious, right?”

“They’re not truffles. You’re going to get asthma. Ask Dan.”

“I don’t wanna ask Dan.” Eddie rolled over and shoved his face into a naked pillow. His trapped breath was humid around his face.

“Eddieeee,” Venom mimicked his whining tone, but in their deep, gravelly voice.

Eddie groaned into the pillow and kicked his legs.

“Fine. Live in squalor.” Venom harrumphed and lost their cinching form, pooling around Eddie in a near-liquid state and collecting in the dips and creases of the mattress protector. It looked like Eddie was lying in a black puddle that was pouring out of the lamp.

Eddie whined a bit more, then turned his head to the side so he could breathe properly. He closed his eyes and drifted into a doze, apathy hanging heavy on his limbs and his eyelids. His face went slack and drool leaked out of his mouth and onto the unprotected pillow. Venom flowed up the bed and tucked themself under Eddie’s cheek.

His text tone blared from his bedside table, and he snorted with surprise, sitting up in a daze. Venom sent out a tentacle to pick up his phone and hold it up in front of him. Eddie peered at it through blurry, sleep encrusted eyes, and jabbed his finger at the screen in the shape of his passcode. It miraculously let him in, and he tapped into the messages app. Rubbing his eyes, it took a moment to process the text from Laura.

_ I found something super shady at the homeless shelter. Can I come over and show you? _

“What the hell?” Eddie breathed. “Venom, do you know anything about this?”

Venom formed a head and shook it. “I honestly have no clue what she’s referring to.”

Eddie swallowed down a queasy lump that was swelling up in his throat. He texted back,  _ Yeah, I’m free whenever. You’ve got me worried!!! _

Setting down his phone, he stared around his bedroom, at the clothes draped over the bedposts. “Which ones are clean, again?”

Venom glided through the air and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. “These are,” they said, dropping them on Eddie’s lap. They then went and retrieved some decidedly feminine underwear, because a set of white lacy panties and bralette were totally appropriate to wear when an old friend with benefits was about to be in the vicinity of his current love interest.

Eddie held them in his hands, considering being a brat and refusing to wear them, but they felt so soft and the way they looked against his tattooed skin did funny things to him. So he put them on.

Laura didn’t take long to arrive on his doorstep, resplendent in her tool belt, paint splattered sweater, and messy blonde ponytail. The lamp was sitting inconspicuously on a bookshelf, and Eddie could sense Venom’s eyes peeking out of the spout and glaring at his blushing face.

“Eddie!” Laura launched herself at him for a tight, squeezy hug. “Good to see you!” she said into his shoulder.

“Yeah, good to see you, too,” Eddie blushed deeper.

“Well,” she drew back and gave his biceps a last squeeze before letting him go and clapping her hands on her thighs, “you might take that back once you see what I’ve found.”

“I’m not gonna shoot the messenger,” Eddie patted her shoulder. “Thanks for coming to tell me.”

“Yeah,” she took a deep breath, “so…” 

She dug into her belt, and Eddie led her to his coffee table. There, she set down a crumpled envelope. Inside, were about twenty screws with colourful wires dangling from them, leading to small black cubes. She held one up to his face, and he blinked, eyes taking a moment to focus on the tiny object. Inside the screw’s drive, there was a little camera lens.

“No wonder the doors were falling off. The screws aren’t real!” she hissed.

“Spycams,” Eddie whispered in awe. “Who the hell would do this?”

“I dunno. I’ll help with an investigation.” She set the camera on the coffee table.

He nodded, feeling far away, both disconnected and like this moment was happening in slow motion, every detail in sharp focus. “I’ll have to talk to Janet. And Dan.”

“I’ll send you the pictures I took. There’s a lot. I wanted to be thorough about it.” Laura started tapping on her phone.

“Thanks,” Eddie said, his voice sounding like it was coming from down a long corridor. “Are these all of them?” He gestured to the cameras.

“Yeah, I took them all.” She looked up from her phone and tilted her head. “You okay?”

Eddie made eye contact with her, and suddenly everything felt hyperreal, and he was propelled so firmly into the moment that he startled. Two fat teardrops formed in his eyes, wobbling without spilling.

“Ohh, honey,” she cooed and gathered him into her arms. “It’s okay. We’ll fix it.” She petted his head.

“I feel guilty,” he managed to squeak out. 

“But what’s any of this got to do with you? You didn’t screw them on, or ask anyone else to do it.”

He sniffed and let her guide his head onto her shoulder. “I should’ve done something to stop it, before it could even happen…” he trailed off, realising how ridiculous he sounded.

“How on Earth would you have done that? You’re not omnipotent.” Laura squeezed the back of his neck. “Now, stop blaming yourself and let’s do something about it, now that we know.”

He nodded and straightened his posture, blinking the blurry liquid out of his eyes. “Yeah,” he said. “I’ll put together an investigation.”

Together, they searched online and found a couple of product listings that matched the screws. Eddie added them to a new folder on his laptop he called  _ Shelter Spycams _ . Laura gave him info on the sort of screws that were most likely originally in the doors, and which ones she fixed them with.  After she’d left him with a warm hug, he made calls to Janet and Dan, pacing up and down his apartment as he talked. 

“I haven’t told anyone yet, but,” Dan clicked his tongue, “I heard the General Manager was here on Monday night, with a guy that Lucas didn’t recognise.”

“You think this came from the top?” Eddie sat down heavily on his couch. 

“I can’t say for sure, but this makes me reluctant to report it up the chain. Anne wants to start building a legal case. We just need a little more incriminating evidence, to really be sure who’s behind it. I’ll see if I can get one of the admins I trust to go snooping.” The sound of voices on the other end of the phone, and Dan hurriedly said, “Gotta go, but I’ll keep you posted.”

Eddie set his phone down and approached the bookshelf, where Venom was gliding along the spines.

“The General Manager...why’d you pick him?” Eddie asked.

Venom broached the distance between them and curled around Eddie’s shoulders like a scarf. Eddie took the lamp from the shelf and brought them over to the couch.

“He had a good resume, and his references all liked him,” Venom said.

“You tried to find a good person…” Eddie said, more for his own benefit than Venom’s. “He’s just a slippery bastard.”

“How’re you gonna catch him?”

“If I wish for you to help me sneak into his office undetected, is that possible?” Eddie threaded his fingers through some strands of Venom.

“Easy,” Venom said. Their eyes were bright and their smile was wide. 

“Okay, we’ll go in the middle of the night.” Eddie gave Venom’s strands an affectionate squeeze, which steeled his resolve. “For now, I’ll sort out this info.” He grabbed his laptop and started clicking through his investigation folder. “Laura took so many photos…”

“You just need to find what they were filming,” Venom said, “in the most incriminating place possible.”

Eddie rested his chin in his hand and raised an eyebrow at them. “Are you saying you can help me find that?”

Venom’s tentacles shrugged, like a sea anemone lifting in a current. The wily curve of their mouth filled Eddie with brazen confidence. 

“Okay,” he said. “I wish to get into the shelter undetected tonight, and find the video files filmed with these little cameras.” He tapped the envelope on the coffee table. “And-”

Venom pressed a tentacle to Eddie’s mouth. “You’re veering out of one wish per day territory.”

Eddie huffed, then brightened, clapping his hands and pointing. “I’ll just make my next wish after midnight.”

“Very good.” Venom hung down Eddie’s shoulders like a cape. “Now, why don’t you relax, so you’re not jittering all over the place tonight.”

Tapping his foot rapidly, he said, “How’m I supposed to do that? No one’s gonna turn this story away once I’ve written it. And besides, this is all because of my wish, so it’s my responsibility.”

“Not really,” Venom said, “but you’re a good person, so you’re going to help.”

They kneaded their form into Eddie’s shoulders, quickly finding the tight muscle extending down from his neck and really pressing into it. Eddie moaned and angled his neck to give them better access. He let his shoulders sink into relaxation, no longer up by his ears, and his arms sagged against the couch. Venom hummed as they massaged in firm but gentle rolls, melding to Eddie’s body and manipulating it with just enough pressure. They found a particularly tight twinge beneath his shoulder blade, making him jolt. He whined as they worked gently at it, teasing out the tension.

Soon, Eddie was practically boneless, slumped on the couch and tipping slowly to the right. Venom eased him down onto the cushions and lay over him like a second skin. It felt  _ right _ , more comfortable than either had felt all day.

Eddie dozed, missing dinnertime. His stomach slowly began to complain in louder and louder gurgles and churns. Venom lifted a tentacle and extended it to the kitchen, where they found some chocolate in the pantry. They brought it back to the couch and broke off a piece, to place it between Eddie’s damp, parted lips. He snorted, sat halfway up, and the chocolate fell to the cushion. He licked his lips and blinked at Venom.

“Hello,” he said, rubbing his eyes. “I’m hungry.”

Venom pointed at the chocolate on the cushion. Eddie brightened, his grogginess lifting, and he grabbed the chocolate and shoved it in his mouth.

“Thanks, babe,” he said around the square of chocolatey goodness as he crunched it up.

While Venom munched on their own square (or three) of chocolate, Eddie checked his phone. Anne had sent him messages:

_ Don’t do anything reckless. _

_ Send me all the info you’ve got, and I’ll build a case we can take to the police and get a search warrant. _

Eddie just texted back,  _ Venom’s my search warrant. _

Venom beamed at him, but said, “Something about this won’t go well for you; I can tell.”

“Yeah, well,” Eddie scratched his scalp, “it’s not about me, is it? I’ll survive.”

~*~

Once night had settled over the city, competing as well as it could with the light pollution emanating from every building, Eddie and Venom left, taking the tram so his bike wouldn’t leave any incriminating evidence. The shelter loomed over the street, spires piercing the low clouds above. A night receptionist was visible through the large double front doors, sitting in a square of light in the dimly lit first floor. Eddie walked up the large concrete stairs outside and into that square of light, the lamp tucked carefully in his bag.

Venom had dressed him in a security uniform, a slight shine to the black material that was cut very form fitting. Eddie felt like he was in a porno, about to whip out his hand cuffs and try to restrain some beautiful and dastardly babe, only to have the tables turned and get cuffed, himself. He shook his head and breathed out through pursed lips. Think unsexy thoughts.

The man behind the reception desk looked up at Eddie with recognition. “Hi, Derek! Good to see you.”

“Hey.” Eddie waved as if he knew the guy. “How’ve you been?”

“Good, good, a little boring, but no drama is good, right?”

“At this time of night, yeah.” Eddie grinned and walked in the direction Venom’s hidden tentacle was pushing him. “See you soon.”

“Have a good shift!” the receptionist called out as Eddie strode down a corridor through the middle of the building and out of sight.

“Phew,” Eddie whispered. He walked until Venom pulled him to a halt and unleashed a tentacle to press an elevator up button.

As they waited, Eddie bounced on the balls of his feet, one hand in his bag and petting Venom. The soft ‘ding’ of the elevator arriving nearly made him jump with fright. He walked in and pressed the button for the doors to close.

In the seclusion of the elevator, Venom came out and said, “Calm yourself. You can’t possibly get caught, not with me.”

“Errr.” Eddie tipped his head to and fro. “Your wishes always have a catch so, I’m gonna keep stressing out.”

Nevertheless, he did try to relax himself into a calmer, more confident posture by the time the elevator opened on the top floor.

“This way,” Venom tugged him down a hallway with offices on each side.

The door at the end of the hall proclaimed in gold letters,  _ General Manager - Samuel Creek _ . It was locked, but Eddie had a ring of keys in his belt, and he just had to find the right one out of twenty. As he sifted through the silver and gold keys, Venom whipped out a little tentacle to point at one that looked just like the others, save for the number 50 engraved on it. 

“This one,” Venom said, plucking it out and pushing it into the lock. It clicked open, and they gave Eddie a winsome grin.

“This is too easy.” Eddie shook his head, chuckling. 

“You’re welcome,” Venom said in a sing-song voice and pulled him into the room.


	11. Wish 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Venom work on their communication skills.

An L-shaped desk sat in the middle of the General Manager’s office by a large window overlooking the city. On either side were bookshelves and cabinets. Venom pulled Eddie over to one of the cabinets, and plucked a small key from his keyring that opened it like an accordion. Their tentacles sifted quickly through the files, then dipped into a slot at the back and pulled out an external hard drive.

“Shit,” Eddie said. He took a picture of it on his phone, both in the cabinet and close up. Just for good measure, he took another picture of the cabinet from the doorway, showing its location in the room.

They sat together in the puffy leather office chair while they waited for the computer to boot up, before plugging the hard drive into the USB port. If Eddie sat up straight in the chair, it twisted his back into an odd shape, so he hunched over the desk instead, elbows braced on either side of the keyboard. Venom sat with the lamp on Eddie’s lap and their head nestled under his chin, tentacles tapping away at the keyboard, typing in passwords and clicking through folders.

“Tadaa,” they said, with a flourishing flick of a tentacle.

There, open on the screen, was a folder containing 153 video files. They all had names like  _ 18FUndressing  _ and  _ 60MSleeping _ . 

Eddie pressed his palm to his forehead, then smoothed his hand through his hair, making it stick up at odd angles. Painful nausea hit the bottom of his stomach and made all his gastrointestinal organs feel heavy within him. He covered his mouth as bile rose up his throat, and closed his eyes against the spinning in his head. Venom massaged his temples, which was both pleasant and gave him something else to focus on. 

After a moment, he said, “Dare I ask what they’re doing with these?”

Venom clicked him through into a password protected folder containing spreadsheets of bank details, invoices, and post office box addresses. There was a text file of Python code. Eddie couldn’t decipher much of it, but he did find web addresses. He copied them all down in his phone. When he tried to open one in the computer’s incognito mode, a web developer’s login screen came up. Venom keyed him in, and there he found the site management for a website called  _ Secret Candid Cams _ . It wasn’t yet live.

The descriptions of the videos made his head spin with rage. He whirled the desk chair around and launched himself off it. With his hands balled into tight fists and his face contorted, he flexed his muscles, veins bulging and a quiet, strained yell clawing up his throat. He pushed all of his anger out into the room, into the world, like a violent force field that ballooned out from him. 

He deflated, gasping, still crackling with emotion, and said, “I wish that motherfucker would die an awful fucking death.” Turning, he pressed his hot forehead against the cool windowpane.

Venom’s voice growled from behind him, “It is done.”

Cold dread prickled over Eddie’s skin. “What?” He turned slowly to where the lamp was laying on the carpet and Venom was floating out of it wearing a wild grin.

“Your wish,” they said.

“But I already…” Eddie’s voice trailed off.

“It’s after midnight.”

“Shit! I didn’t mean it! I was mad!” Eddie clapped his frantic hands around his own face.

“Seemed like you  _ really _ meant it.” Venom floated towards him, and he jumped, pressing his back flat against the window pane. They tilted their head. “Aren’t you pleased?”

“Someone is dead,” Eddie said weakly, sliding down the window until his butt hit the floor.

“Yes,” Venom said matter of factly. “It was about time you wished for a death. I do love granting them.” Their eyes formed happy crescents.

“Hoooookay.” Eddie scrambled forwards, grabbed the lamp with trembling hands, and stood up. The blood rushed to his head and his vision went white. He scrunched his eyes closed and waited for the nausea to subside. Venom steadied him with a tentacle. “Okay.” He blinked his eyes open. “We’ve gotta get outta here.”

He quick-marched down the corridor, which now seemed full of shadows that moved imperceptibly. Down the lift, through the ground floor, and past reception.

“Bye, Derek!” the receptionist called out.

Eddie didn’t look back, just waved with a shaky hand. “Uh, yeah, byeeee.”

He strode down the street without looking at anyone, and walked two blocks further to catch a different tram.

At home, he threw off the security guard outfit and flung himself onto his bed to have a silent tantrum, fists pounding the mattress while he kicked. Venom hoisted their lamp up onto the bed and nuzzled into his side. He leapt up with a shriek, kneeling in a defensive pose.

“Master, don’t be scared.” Venom flopped down and looked like a harmless, adorable blob.

“If I’m Master, it’s all my fault,” Eddie whispered.

“Princess?” Venom tried.

Eddie melted onto the mattress, almost becoming a blob, himself. He pressed his face into the mattress protector.

After a moment of Eddie not moving, Venom wriggled over to him and gently lifted his head. No, he wasn’t dead, he was just pretending to be asleep. Sighing, Venom lay him out more comfortably and cradled him from behind, like a human lover would.

At the crack of dawn, Eddie sat bolt upright and called Dora. She answered on the second ring.

“Eddie? Everything okay?”

“Uhhh, I need some help. Can I come to your magical institute thingy?” Eddie waved his free hand in the air.

Venom watched him silently, a tentacle around his waist.

“Of course,” Dora said. “I’ll come by to pick you up.”

She arrived thirty minutes later to Eddie wearing a t-shirt backwards and mismatched socks, the lamp in his arms and Venom peeking out as a droplet. She didn’t press him for details the whole ride there, just kept looking at the pair with barely contained curiosity.

She took them to an old brick house, inconspicuous on the sleepy suburban street, save for the exotic, brightly coloured flowers in the overgrown garden. Carlton was waiting at the door for them, balancing on the balls of his feet and bending and straightening his legs like a fairy about to take flight. He ushered them inside the house, and immediately Eddie felt off balance. The corridor was much longer than should have been possible in a house that size. It just continued on and on, finally stopping at an intricate iron door about 30 metres away. Eddie held the lamp close to his chest and placed his free hand on the wall for balance.

“Don’t worry. It’s quite safe,” Dora said.

Carlton looked over his shoulder at them. “A rudimentary spell. The truly impressive stuff happens in our lab. We’ve made a breakthrough.”

“Oh, good,” Eddie said in a wobbly voice, “‘cause I need some sorta intervention. Things’re getting out of hand.”

“Come in and tell us all about it, and we’ll do what we can.” Dora extended her hand to the only open door in the corridor. 

Eddie shuffled into the warmly lit room. It contained two wooden desks with matching bookcases, and a stainless steel table that reminded Eddie of autopsies on TV. He shivered and followed Dora and Carlton to a cluster of one-seater couches around a small circular table, upon which sat a steaming antique pot of tea and matching cups and saucers. Eddie sat and accepted the tea that was poured for him without thinking about it. A light floral fragrance tickled his nostrils, and sweet tea lapped at his lips as he sipped. Instantly, his frayed nerves stilled, and his grip on the lamp relaxed.

It was Venom who spoke up first. “I feel like I’ve been brought to Mummy and Daddy to be tattled on.”

“Did a wish go horribly wrong?” Dora asked kindly.

“I did exactly what was asked for. I think I did a pretty good job, too.” Venom harrumphed.

“It wasn’t supposed to be a wish. I know I said ‘I wish,’ but I misspoke.” Eddie’s voice thinned and cracked.

“I know it’s frustrating, but you get another wish tomorrow.” Carlton shrugged.

“I wished for someone to die,” Eddie whispered.

Dora’s hand flew to her gaping mouth, while Carlton looked impressed, a wild light flickering in his eyes. They were silent for a moment, before he said, “Does this have anything to do with the charity manager found beheaded with a house full of illegal porn this morning?”

Eddie felt like the air had been stolen from his lungs, but his breathing remained calm and steady. “Yes…”

“Then, I applaud you. You did what you had to do,” Carlton said.

Venom brightened. “See? You did a good thing!”

“Uhhh, I don’t know about that.” Eddie shook his head.

“Venom,” Dora said, “I think what you’re missing is how uncomfortable Eddie is with murder. If you two are going to be a team, you’re going to have to listen to each other.”

“But I did everything he wanted; everything was going so well.” Venom deflated into a puddle on the table.

“Alright,” Carlton moved to the edge of his seat and steepled his hands, “you two have a great bond, but you’re not on the same page. We can help with that.”

“Soon-” Dora tried to interject, but Carlton held up a hand.

“We’ve written a spell to strengthen your bond. I think we should cast it today.”

“It’s not ready - we need to do more tests,” Dora tried again.

“Now is the  _ perfect _ time,” Carlton said, bringing his fist and other palm together for emphasis. “Right when you need it the most, when your bond is being tested by incongruous values. Think about it, Eddie. Venom becoming so in tune with what you need, what you desire, that you barely have to verbalise your wishes.”

Eddie looked from Carlton to Venom, forgetting to breathe. Venom locked eyes with him and his heart started thudding hard.

“Yes, there are risks,” Carlton continued, “but we’re talking about a level of closeness unheard of in the animal kingdom. Intimacy you could never even dream of.”

A pause. 

“What do you think, dear?” Eddie’s voice was quiet and hopeful.

“Every tendril of my body is pulling towards this,” Venom said, eyes locked on Eddie.

Eddie’s heart gave a lurch and he swept Venom into an embrace, nuzzling into their amorphous form. “Then I wanna do it, too.”

“Excellent.” Carlton rose to his feet with a clap of his hands. “Your contribution to magical research will go down in history,” he turned to Dora, who was twisting her hands in her lap, “as will we.” 

He extended his hand to her, and she hesitated, gazing at him in hope and fear, then clasped it and stood by his side.

“You can leave yourselves in our capable hands,” she said like she was reciting an inspirational quote.

They bade Eddie to lay on the long steel table, and set the lamp next to him. It was certainly not the most comfortable structure he’d ever laid on. Venom seeped out of the lamp and covered the table, cushioning it for Eddie. His heart seemed to flip in his chest.

Carlton stood over the pair, and connected them with a wire with bulldog clips on either end, one clamped on Eddie’s ear and the other on Venom’s nearest edge. The pinch was just shy of uncomfortable.

Dora brought out her trusty notebook, and Carlton stood beside her. They read together in various tones and inflections, an indecipherable sequence of sounds. Was it another language? Gibberish? Was the specific order of syllables rearranging the molecules in Eddie’s body? It felt like it. Whatever it was, their voices were low and serious, and the air seemed to throb in time to the percussion of their lips.

Eddie’s brain tingled. He could feel slight shifts in Venom’s form beneath him. His eyes drooped closed. He could no longer feel the bulldog clip, but the table’s hard surface came into sharp relief. The rumbling of voices ceased, and Eddie’s molecules seemed to calm down, though it felt like they could jostle at any moment.

He opened his eyes. Dora and Carlton were gaping at him. Were they aghast? Surprised? Impressed?

_ Eddie, _ Venom’s voice reverberated around his head.

Eddie sprung up into a sitting position, turning to and fro, looking for his genie. The lamp was lying next to him, but it had lost its lustre. That magical aura it had once possessed was gone. Not a drop of Venom was hanging from the spout.

“Dear, where are you?” Eddie got off the table on wobbly legs, and the room tipped around him.

“Here, in you,” came Venom’s voice, and Eddie heard it more with his soul than his ears.

Eddie’s skin rippled, and black lines like veins stood out on his arms and hands. His head spun and felt like it was swelling with too much feeling: wonder; confusion; fear; and freedom. The feeling of having been trapped for so long, more contained than Eddie had ever been, and for so much longer than he could fathom. And now, he could move how he liked, spring his legs, flex his muscles, stretch his tendons. Oh, what a perfect, lovely, capable body he had.

_ These aren’t my thoughts; these aren’t my feelings. _

_ They’re mine. Ours. _

_ My love? _

_ Yes! _

Dora and Carlton were on either side of him, with those unreadable expressions on their swimming, swimming faces. The floor lurched up, Eddie’s vision whited, and he passed out.


	12. Wish 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Venom do with their newfound freedom? Chocolate and sex, of course!

When Eddie woke up, he was back on the steel table, with Dora and Carlton hovering over him and pinching him with their tools. His limbs prickled with an overabundance of life, and his stomach growled. He craved M&Ms and brains.

“Three thousand, two hundred and seventy five,” Carlton was saying, and Dora was scrawling in her notebook.

_ Not bad,  _ Venom’s voice was still in his head.  _ Let’s go eat. _

Eddie nodded and sat up, giving the researchers a fright. “Welp, it’s been fun. Got any chocolate?”

“Of course, yes,” Dora said and hurried away to retrieve some.

“Venom,” Carlton said, “Won’t you come out?  _ Can _ you come out?”

Eddie felt Venom consider this. The familiar substance that made up their body seeped out of his skin and coated him, thick, warm, and safe. Together, they grew in height until they towered over Carlton’s slim frame. Power and strength coursed through their melded bodies. They looked down at themselves, at huge black muscles shot through with networks of silver. Their joined consciousnesses reeled with the beauty of it.

Carlton was staring at them with rapt triumph. Dora came rushing over, blocks of chocolate in her hands. She extended them towards Venom, and they took them and ate them in one bite, packets and all. Eddie was a little disappointed he didn’t get to taste them properly, but they sure hit the spot.

“Eddie, are you in there?” Carlton called out.

“I’m here,” Eddie said with Venom’s mouth. It felt odd, having no lips and so many teeth.

“Make a wish,” Carlton said.

Venom laughed before Eddie could even think of anything. “We’re no genie!” They scoffed, and leapt up to  _ truly _ tower over the researchers. 

_ What are we?  _ Eddie thought.

“Free!” Venom crowed. The room felt small, but it was huge in comparison to the lamp. The urge to run coiled in their legs and they bounced in place.

Carlton held up his hands. “Please! Stay! We have so much to ask you.”

“We need to make sure you’re safe,” Dora added. 

“Just lay back down and we’ll-” 

Venom swiped Carlton aside, making him fall to the floor. He looked like he’d gladly let them do it again, just to come into contact with that sort of power. Eddie understood. The new strength bulging in his muscles was intoxicating.

Tearing out of the room and down the corridor, Venom escaped into the suburban street outside. They galloped out of the cul de sac, towards the CBD, so fast that the air whipped around their face and their long tongue swung across their cheek. Faster than the cars that stopped abruptly, their inhabitants gawking at the hulking black creature tearing down the middle of the road. They ran through backyards and up onto roofs, using long tentacles to propel themselves from chimney to tree to spire. 

Eddie struggled to exert his will over their body, but Venom kept running, so full of joy at the sensation of tearing across the landscape. In the end, Eddie could only let it happen.

Before long, they reached the park Dora and Carlton had invited them to the previous week. In the wide open space, Venom ran circuits, churning up the grass and soil with their large feet. Dogs barked and their owners screamed. Sirens began to wail in the distance.

_ Love, we have to stop, _ Eddie called out to Venom in his mind.

Warm emotion blossomed in their shared headspace, and Venom came to a halt against a tall tree.  _ We will stop, but not because we have to. _

Venom receded from Eddie’s body and absorbed back inside him, leaving him looking like a normal, disheveled human. He heaved great gasps of air and leant against the tree. 

“Let’s go buy chocolate,” he said, and made his stumbling way through the park and towards the nearest convenience store.

_ Yes, _ Venom thought,  _ and later I will show you something even tastier. _

Eddie’s stomach growled and, once more, the thought of succulent brains had him salivating. Organs still pumping with life and blood. He reeled and shook his head. This was not okay. But then again, though some humans were cute, many were very very bad and didn’t deserve their brains. Or their lungs, livers, hearts. Wouldn’t it be romantic, to devour a heart, chewing through the meat with their shared mouth? With such sharp teeth, they could eat anything, do anything. Was it really cannibalism, when they were now a creature beyond any human? 

“Uhh, which thoughts are mine and which are yours?” Eddie rubbed his temples. 

_ So much for being on different pages.  _ Venom added tentacles to the massage, and Eddie groaned. They got just the right spot of throbbing pain. 

“I still think murder is wrong,” Eddie said.

_ It’s not murder. It’s hunting. _ Venom’s mirth bubbled up in Eddie’s mind.

Eddie sighed and walked into the convenience store. The aisle of chocolates had never looked quite so delicious before. Neither had the poor unfortunate shopkeeper. He was glad he wasn’t in his local store, having these thoughts about Mrs Chen.

They bought two shopping bags full of chocolates of various flavours, and carried them to the tram. While Eddie sat on the hard seat, between two other commuters carrying shopping bags, Venom twitched his muscles and flexed his fingers, just because they could. It was like they were fiddling with a new toy. Tendrils seeped out of Eddie and crawled over his skin, tickling him beneath his clothes and inside his mismatched socks. Eddie tried not to squirm, clutching the chocolates on his lap. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking about how good it felt, which encouraged Venom even more.

_ Eddie, your body is even more exquisite than I previously thought. _

Venom squeezed something inside Eddie’s pelvis and it felt so good, so intense, too much. The noise that left his mouth was part sob, part moan. Tears welled up in his eyes and he blinked until they spilled over his cheeks, hoping everyone would think he was just really, really sad.

_ Fuck, Venom, wait ‘till we get home. Fuck. Do it again. Not now. Yes, yes, more now, please. No no no no no. _

Venom squeezed again and throbbed deep inside Eddie. An unmistakably lewd moan broke through his lips. The tram stopped, and he rushed off it without checking where he was.

“Take me home,” he begged.

Venom overtook his body once more, leaping through the busy street and scaling an apartment building. From there, they could see Eddie’s own cruddy building. They leapt from wall to wall and reached it before Eddie could think too much about how high they were. They bowled in through an open window and onto their four poster bed, where they rolled in the sheets, arching and writhing. 

Venom receded half way, tearing Eddie’s clothes off as they went and leaving tentacles to roil over his flushed skin, and their mouth to suck at his neck, teeth grazing his flesh. They licked fire down his body and into that spot, that mind-bendingly good spot that had to be his prostate, but not from the outside, penetrating in; this was Venom melding with the organ, with the nerves, with the shocks that throbbed through Eddie’s body. 

Manipulating Eddie’s trembling body, Venom exposed him to the mirror across the room and gazed at him with his own eyes. Eddie moaned and blushed deeper pink. He was helpless, could only watch, feel, and moan as Venom took control of him.

“Fuck,” he got out between gasps and moans. “Too good! Take me, take me, take meee.”

Venom’s tongue curved into his mouth and he sucked desperately. He could taste himself with their taste buds, and feel his hot, wet mouth, the graze of his blunt teeth.

He was spread but empty, watching his asshole flinching in the mirror, his cock red and leaking onto his flexing stomach. Every muscle was working to bring them to orgasm, twitching and tensing. 

Their thoughts were a tangle,  _ You feel that? Yeah. Yeah? We look good. So good. Need to come, nooo, not yet, not yet, more, please more. _

Eddie writhed within Venom’s hold, both that invisible control and the tentacles coiled around his limbs. He regained some ability to move for himself, and grabbed hold of his hot, leaking cock, spreading precome down from the tip. Venom moaned and growled, sliding their tongue out of his mouth. 

They formed a more solid face and brought it around to lock eyes with Eddie. “Is this really what you feel?”

“Unh, so much more than I’m used to, baby.” Eddie took hold of their semblance of a jaw and kissed their grin, lapping at their long teeth. “Glad we can still do this.” He stroked their cheek.

“Yes, always, Princess,” Venom purred and licked just inside his mouth.

Eddie kissed their tongue. “I’m still your princess, even though I’m not your master anymore?”

“Of course.” Venom gave his prostate a deep pulse.

Eddie keened and went rigid, throbbing with heat and pressure inside, but something blocked his crescendo from tipping over the edge, and kept it teetering there for a maddeningly long moment. Eddie gasped with a sob. 

“I want you to feel it,” he moaned. “I want you to feel me come.”

Venom growled, tentacles coming together to form an almost human body that pinned Eddie down and pressed inside him while rubbing against his cock. At the sudden friction and stretch, Eddie cried out and jerked his hips. Finally, finally Venom unplugged him from the inside and let his seed spurt forth onto their grinding stomachs. The eruption of pleasure was too much; Eddie’s body was white hot and trembling. 

As they came down from the high, Venom continued to rock against Eddie, milking the aftershocks for all they were worth, even as Eddie whimpered and tried to roll over. They pressed him hard into the tangled silk sheets and lapped at his neck with their long tongue.

“Give me a break,” Eddie whined and squirmed. 

He could see from Venom’s eyes and in the mirror that he looked a beautiful, sloppy wreck, hair sticking up and plastered to his forehead, dry tears crystalised in the corners of his eyes, sweat glistening and dripping down his body and cum drying on his stomach.  _ He’d _ keep fucking himself, too, or maybe he was sympathising too much with Venom in their shared mindspace.

“Ugh, you can have me again in a little while,” he groaned.

“Okay, Princess.” Venom finally retreated to curl around Eddie’s back and embrace him from behind.

It felt strange not to have the lamp nearby. Eddie couldn’t help worrying that Venom would be ripped away from him and back into that shiny cell. But it wasn’t shining anymore, was it? It was nothing but a dull ornament.

“The magic is here now,” Venom trailed a claw along where their bodies were joined.

Eddie sighed and nuzzled back into them. “Worth losing your genie powers?”

“Oh, definitely. I’ve regained my memories.”

As he dozed, Venom filled Eddie’s imagination with scenes from their home dimension, merging with all manner of creatures and soaring through space to find new worlds. Eddie let the fantastical images take him through the cosmos, while somehow knowing with such certainty that Venom was more than happy right where they were. Maybe it was the high of finally being let free, or the rush of finally becoming more than Genie and Master, but their bond had never felt stronger.

When Eddie’s weary limbs would finally obey his feeble commands, he shuffled to where his phone lay and sent a text to Dora.

_ We’re okay. Thought we’d better let you know. Thanks for spell - good job and stuff. _


	13. Wish 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Venom interrupt Anne and Dan's date. They continue to argue about cannibalism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments on my last chapter! Sorry I haven't replied to them. My brain has been weird, lately. But I appreciate them so much, and the kudos!

Eddie was laying in bed, scrolling through twitter on his phone and rolling his eyes at the crap politicians were coming out with. He came across a tweet from a newspaper about the general manager of the homeless shelter, and would have dropped his phone on his face in fright, were it not for Venom’s quick reflexes and agile tentacles.

“Thanks.” He sighed and rolled onto his side, leaving Venom to hold the phone. “What the hell are we going to do?”

_ Whatever we want.  _ Venom added bulging black muscles to his arms.

“Are we seriously going to punch our way out of jail if they arrest us?” Eddie laughed without mirth.

_ Why not? I’m sick of being cooped up. _

“Fair enough.” Eddie lay there like a floppy marionette while Venom twitched his limbs up and down. “I’m not going to argue human morals to an omnivorous creature from another dimension who’s been imprisoned and enslaved by humans for centuries.”

_ I’m glad _ . There was just a hint of facetiousness in Venom’s tone.  _ Now, let’s go eat someone. _

“How about a nice steak instead?” Eddie’s voice rose an octave.

Venom materialised out of Eddie’s chest and loomed down upon him, forehead to forehead. “We demand living synapses!”

“We? No no no, not  _ me _ .” Eddie splayed a hand over his chest, above where Venom was emanating from him.

“Lies,” Venom growled. “Your mouth waters at the thought of succulent organs, pulsing with blood.”

Eddie shook his head, even as his jaw ached with hunger for what Venom described.

Venom settled back, giving Eddie some breathing space. “You know who would let us eat brains? Annie.”

“Oh, you think so, do you?” Eddie laughed. “What about your precious Dan? Would he be okay with it?”

“Of course. He would say it’s a medical necessity,” Venom said matter-of-factly.

“Alright.” Eddie sat up abruptly. “Let’s go ask them.” He pushed himself out of bed and towards the bathroom. His flounce didn’t have quite the same effect, with Venom following him like a balloon tied to his wrist.

They showered quickly, with a tentacle per body part simultaneously scrubbing. They took turns brushing their teeth, sharing Eddie’s little toothbrush. It barely survived the encounter with Venom’s teeth. Soon, they were dressed in comfortable clothes that were easy to move around in and expand in. It didn’t seem to be necessary, but Eddie had lingering concerns that his clothes might rip and leave him in short shorts like The Hulk. Venom didn’t see a problem with that.

And off they went, swinging on tentacles attached to high rises and galloping over roofs, while Eddie questioned why they had to go quite so high.

They landed on the balcony of Anne’s apartment, and her cat arched, hissed, and scuttled away with its fur standing on end. No one else was around. Venom squeezed in through the open window while Eddie waited outside, then reported back that her wall calendar said ‘Date night at Vivo’.

“Ohh, it’s that italian restaurant she likes,” Eddie tapped at one of Venom’s tentacles.

“Then, let’s go.” Venom took over Eddie’s body and leapt from the balcony, using a tentacle to latch onto the next apartment building.

“Wait,” Eddie wailed with their shared mouth, and they stilled in a crouch at the edge of the roof. “Are we really gonna tear into a fancy restaurant like this? I’m wearing sneakers.”

“You’re wearing me. The height of sophistication.” Venom preened, running a clawed hand through their slick, oily body. 

They leapt down into the street Vivo was on, and slammed into the footpath, shaking the cars around them. Right away, they could see Anne and Dan sitting at an outdoor table with bowls of pasta. Anne’s fork fell out of her hand and into the sauce, and Dan’s chair nearly tipped backwards. They set him right with a gentlemanly tentacle.

“Venom!” Anne gaped. “Where’s Eddie? Where’s the lamp?”

“Introducing…” Venom rumbled with a flourishing twirl, “my new vessel.” 

They receded into Eddie’s body and left him looking absurdly small in his baggy clothes (by comparison, at least).

“Tada,” Eddie said with trembling jazz hands, then collapsed onto the concrete below.

They quickly awoke with a crowd of concerned faces hovering over them, most notably Anne and Dan’s.

“Oh, thank God, Eddie; you scared us.” Anne clutched at her chest. 

“Hey, buddy; how many fingers am I holding up?” Dan asked.

“Two?” Eddie tilted his head, squinting. 

“Good man,” Dan patted his cheek.

Eddie flushed and his skin prickled and tingled. Maybe it was the faint. Maybe Anne and Dan would let him be their pet. He was better than a cat. 

_ No. No more masters. We are a free entity. _ Venom was quite definitive about it.

“Alright,” he conceded, hefting himself up onto his elbows. “Did I crack my head open?” He thought he’d better ask.

“No, your fall was cushioned by Venom goo,” Anne said.

“Speaking of, mind if we take you to the shelter and get that checked out in the clinic?” Dan smiled at him encouragingly.

“Sure, a medical perspective could be interesting.” Eddie gave him a dopey smile back.

Anne went into the restaurant to pay their bill, while Dan hailed a taxi and helped Eddie into it. They all travelled to the shelter while Eddie told them a rambling version of recent events and Venom periodically took over his mouth to clarify important points. Their taxi driver kept giving them furtive glances in the rear view mirror.

“So Venom’s the reason I have my job?” Dan said, clearly light years behind in the conversation.

“Yeah, and be grateful, because he can’t do that shit no more. Now he just throws me from building to building,” Eddie said.

“I don’t think you should be swinging from rooftops,” Anne said. “What if you fall?”

“We won’t fall!” Venom said indignantly. “You cannot fathom our strength.”

They reached the shelter and tumbled out of the car and up the stairs. Janet was in the reception area, and she beamed at Eddie as he passed. 

“Hey! Thanks for that investigation; we sorted it out,” she said in a mock whisper.

“Awesome!” Eddie waved as he was whisked away to the medical wing.

A few familiar faces from his first day helping at the shelter greeted him in the waiting room. There wasn’t enough time to ask the old lady about how her wound was healing, so he just waved as he was dragged behind Dan and Anne.

Dan took him through various rooms in the clinic, testing his blood sugar level (pretty low, clearly lacking in chocolate), making him run on a treadmill (the fastest and steepest setting was a piece of cake for Venom), giving him an ultrasound (preganté with black goo), giving him an MRI (bad high pitched noise made Venom start melting out his ears), and giving him an X-ray (goo everywhere).

Finally, Dan gave him a blood test and scraped some of his skin off for a sample (they chose the flaky, peely part of his heel). He’d have to wait for the results to come back from the diagnostic medlab.

“Okay, Eddie,” Dan clapped him on the bicep. “I’m gonna get you back in here when we’ve got the test results, but the first thing we can take away from this is that you have a crazy high metabolism. You’re eating for two, now. And one of you two needs a lot of food.”

“Lucky.” Anne folded her arms with a pout.

“What kinda food should I eat?” Eddie asked.

_ Brains! _

“Probably protein?” Dan mused. “We can run some more tests. Do you have any cravings?”

_ Braaaaains! _

“Yeah, uh…” Eddie scratched the back of his head. “Do you know of, like, a butcher or someone who could get me some...weird organs?”

“Oh, Eddie.” Anne pressed her hand to her mouth and her throat convulsed.

“I’m not talking about cow balls.” Eddie waved his hands. “Venom wants brains.”

“Oh, God, are you a zombie?” Anne grabbed his hand and stared at his skin. “You look surprisingly rosy.”

“Yeah, he’s pretty healthy on the outside.” Dan wrapped an arm around Anne’s shoulder. “We’ll see about the inside.”

“We can heal Eddie,” Venom piped up, growling out of Eddie’s mouth.

“No, Venom,” Anne said. “No magic healing. He’s going to be treated by a doctor.”

“You doubt my skills?” Venom rose up and overtook Eddie’s body. 

Anne screamed and fell back into Dan’s chest. He held up a shaking hand and said, “Hey, hey, hey, no threatening.”

Venom grumbled and stepped back. “Well, when you look at us like that…” Eddie could feel his bashfulness. “Look, I can take care of Eddie, now. He just needs to get over his fear of live food.”

“Why can’t you just eat chocolate?” Anne asked.

“We have higher needs than the lamp and I did,” Venom said. “What do you want me to do? Start eating Eddie’s organs?”

“No!” Anne and Dan cried out in unison. 

_ How could you even think of that? _ Eddie admonished Venom from the inside. 

“We’ll make sure you’re fed,” Dan said. “No need to eat Eddie.”

“Good.” And with that, Venom receded back into Eddie. 

The four of them walked to the nearest butcher, which happened to be the one that supplied the homeless shelter with meat at a discounted rate. Eddie sweet talked them into selling him an affordable pig brain. 

“Are we really going to eat that dead thing?” Venom said with Eddie’s mouth. 

“You’re going to turn me into a vegetarian.” Anne said from behind her hand. 

“I’ve gotta say, I’m interested in what it is about live meat that you’re so interested in,” Dan said. 

“Maybe Dora and Carlton know,” Eddie said. 

“I’d love to meet them and compare notes,” Dan said. “Get the full picture on how Venom works.”

“They don’t even have half the picture.” Venom threw Eddie’s head back and laughed. “But whatever. We can go visit them. They probably miss us.”

“Alright, well, you go home and eat your dead brain, and let us know when the wizards want to meet up.” Anne stepped away and gestured to the tram station. She pulled Dan by the hand, although he hesitated beside Eddie before following her.

“Bye, guys,” Dan waved.

Eddie saluted them, then Venom propelled them up and into the rooftops, shopping bag full of brain swinging out behind them.

~*~

“So.” Eddie opened the brain bag on his kitchen bench and wrinkled his nose. “How about you do the whole thing where you cover me and then we eat it in one bite?”

Venom emerged as a separate head, clearly demarcating themself as wanting no part in this. “Gross.”

“Don’t be a wimp and eat this dead brain.” Eddie pointed at the grey-tinged organ. It did smell rank. He thought really hard about how his hungry stomach was churning painfully, so Venom would have to think about it, too. 

Venom swung their head too and fro. “Fine!”

They threw themself at Eddie’s head and they merged into the towering humanoid monster. Before they could think about it too much, they chomped down on the brain and chewed it up with their multiple rows of teeth. Their long tongue had way too many taste buds and it tasted like death. 

They turned to the fridge and got out a bottle of chocolate milk. Taking their time, they swilled the delicious liquid around their mouth to cover up the lingering taste of corpse. 

_ There. Now you don’t have to eat me.  _

“Not today,” Venom said, then leapt through the apartment to land on the couch. They sunk back into Eddie’s body and he promptly slept for a couple of hours. 

~*~

Eddie could feel Venom exploring his skin and twirling through his insides as he slowly ambled his bleary way out of his nap and into wakefulness. He rolled onto his side and hugged himself, and Venom seeped out of his skin and pressed against his arms. 

They formed a face and nuzzled it into his neck. “I’ve been thinking.”

“Yeah?” Eddie wiped sleep goo from the corners of his mouth. 

“I thought I understood the human concept of gender, but now that I possess a human body, I feel like I understand it less,” they mused. 

Eddie chuckled. He was too sleepy to think this deeply. “I’m not surprised. Well, it’s just a framework for viewing reality, not reality itself, so you don’t have to buy into it.”

“But you buy into it,” Venom said sagely. 

Eddie hummed. “I’d say half way. We don’t have to think of our body as male if it weirds you out.”

“Let’s ponder more on it. In the meantime, I like the pronoun  _ we _ .” Venom said the word with warm reverence. 

“Me too, love.” Eddie rubbed Venom’s cheek with his knuckle, and received a kiss in return. 


	14. Wish 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Dan get to meet Dora and Carlton. It goes about as well as you might expect.

Dora opened the door of The Centre For Historic Paraphysical Artefacts upon Anne, Dan, Eddie, and a little blob of Venom perched on his shoulder. She smiled in a relieved, distracted sort of way and ushered them inside. 

Pressing a finger to her lips, she said, “Don’t tell anyone I let you in here,” and herded them down the deceptively long corridor to the lab she shared with Carlton. 

He was already inside, looking through a small telescope with appendages like a Swiss Army knife at a Petri dish full of clear fluid. When he noticed the visitors, he set the objects down and hurried over to Eddie. 

“Eddie, Venom.” He placed a hand on their arm. “And this must be Dan and Anne. Lovely to meet you. We’re eager to hear what you’ve learnt about the new form Venom has taken.”

“Vice versa,” Dan said, shaking Carlton’s hand. 

Anne inclined her head graciously, but hung back, suspicion in the twist of her lips. 

They all sat at the small table at the back of the room, where a teapot was steaming and emitting a floral fragrance. 

“What we’re itching to ask you is...have you tried making any wishes?” Dora asked. 

Carlton looked like she’d betrayed his deepest secret, but quickly smoothed his expression into one of pleasant interest. 

“We don’t do that anymore,” Venom said. 

“Is this because you can’t, or you won’t?” Carlton asked. 

“Both,” Venom said, and Eddie chuckled. 

“Don’t you want to find out if you still have your powers?” Carlton leant forwards. “Maybe they’re unbound by wishes, now. Your power could be limitless.”

“Our power is in strength, speed, agility, and hunger.” Venom illustrated each point with a flicking tentacle. 

“And going to terrifyingly high places,” Eddie added with a shiver. 

“You used to be able to conjure entire buildings, not just climb them.” There was a slight strain in Carlton’s voice. 

“It was the lamp.” Venom shrugged Eddie’s shoulders. 

“But the lamp is showing such a small level of magic.” Carlton clenched his fist for a moment, the tendons sticking out in the back of his hand. Then he relaxed and smoothed his hands down his navy blue robes. “Alright. I have more research to do.”

“Has any of your research uncovered the typical diet of Venom’s species?” Dan asked. 

“Well,” Dora got out her notebook and started flipping through it, “the historical texts describe these other-dimensional beings as unbelievably hungry, even to the point of cannibalism.” She tapped a page. “Hungry not just for food, but for magic. They even tried to eat early explorers’ tools before they were tamed.”

“Imprisoned,” Venom corrected her. 

“Right, sorry.” She looked bashfully at the page in front of her. “They also talk of the beings’ love for chocolate, especially the kind prepared in ancient rituals. The hypothesis was that it was due to the higher magic content, but there was also suspicion that certain components of chocolate were particularly nutritious.”

“So...if you feed me magic chocolate, Venom might shut up about eating brains?” Eddie asked. 

“Oh, wow, brains. The texts did mention they liked biting heads off.” Dora pushed her glasses up her nose. “But we could try the chocolate.”

While Dora got up and took a block of chocolate from a nearby cabinet, Carlton went to one of the desks on the other side of the room and started peering at the lamp through the telescope he’d been using earlier. Eddie watched curiously; it was funny how he no longer held any affection for the object, now that Venom wasn’t attached to it. 

Dora took the chocolate to the metal table in the middle of the room and opened the packet. She slotted a funnel shaped tool in between the squares and began winding it up. A deep hum emanated from it, and Eddie watched with rapt attention. His mouth watered even more than when Venom was talking about succulent brains. Probably because he knew that chocolate actually tasted good.

Anne tapped Eddie’s arm with the back of her hand and whispered, “What the hell is this?”

Eddie shrugged. “A spell?”

“A spell to make the chocolate ease any pains in the body and mind,” Dora explained as she wound the handle attached to the funnel. 

A soft halo of light started to shine around the chocolate. Eddie’s stomach growled. 

“You can see it,” Venom said, clearly pleased.

Eddie nodded. “It looks delicious.”

“What looks delicious?” Anne tapped Eddie harder.

“Can’t you see it glowing? All food should glow.” Eddie smiled dopily and rested his chin in his hands.

“Food should not glow.” Anne turned to Dan. “Can you see it?”

Dan shook his head. “Man, I’d love to get a look at Eddie’s brain waves right now.”

“That sounds delectable,” Venom said.

“Hey!” Eddie’s hands flew up to cover his head. “My brain is not  _ delectable _ .”

“Sure, it is.” Venom grinned and did something inside Eddie that send a shiver through him and made his head feel like jelly.

“Holy shit, stop!” He banged his fist on the table, shaking the teacups.

Dan stood up, hands outstretched to Eddie, but hesitated, clearly at a loss at what to do. “Hey, Venom, go easy on Eddie. What are you doing?”

“Just licking his grey matter,” Venom chuckled, but stopped.

“Oi, you…” Eddie clenched his fist over his shoulder, where Venom was perched. 

“I’m done, if you want to eat this instead of Eddie’s brain.” Dora held out the block of chocolate.

“Thanks!” Venom snatched the block in a rapid tentacle and lifted it to their mouth.

“Wait! I thought we were gonna eat it together,” Eddie whined.

“My bad,” Venom merged their head into Eddie’s and opened their jaw wide, snapping down on the chocolate. 

Eddie exercised some slight control and made Venom chew it a bit before gulping it down, so he could actually taste this magic chocolate. At first, he was disappointed that it tasted pretty standard, creamy and rich, but nothing mind blowing. Then came a burst of euphoria, like their body was being charged with joy. Once it subsided, a sense of numbness remained. Their stomach no longer growled, and their jaw no longer ached with hunger.

Venom took over Eddie’s body and posed at Dora’s eye level, on their hands and knees. They looked at her with their wide, opalescent eyes twinkling. “If you keep feeding me that, I’ll tell you everything I remember about my home dimension.”

“Oh, sure. That would be wonderful.” Dora held her funnel tool like it was a bouquet of roses.

“How about,” Dan sidled up beside them, “you make some of that chocolate for my patients. I’ll get you funding.”

“Uh,” Dora’s face fell. “I would get in so much trouble.”

“You turned my friend into a wild hybrid monster and you’re worried about getting in trouble for helping sick people?” Anne crossed her arms and fixed Dora with her best disapproving stare, bottom jaw stiffening.

Carlton turned around from where he was still sitting at his desk. “Our organisation has much to protect. You’re lucky you’re even in here, those of you who aren’t specimens.”

Venom bounded across the room in one leap, thudding onto the wooden floor. “A specimen?” they demanded, outraged.

Carlton’s imperious posture did not shift, even with Venom leaning so close. “A magnificent specimen.”

Venom huffed. “You’re looking for trouble.”

“I’m just trying to reignite the lamp’s magic using the sample we took from you.” Carlton paused, frowning, and sighed. “I do wish your previous wishes had expired.”

“Why? You wish you could lie to me?” Venom nudged him in the ribs. “Sucks for you.”

Carlton’s lip twitched. “I would never lie to you.”

“Oh, how sweet,” Venom grinned. “So, what are you trying to do? Make a new genie? With my sweat?”

“That substance is your sweat?” Carlton blinked.

“Pretty much.” Venom shrugged. Eddie could sense that it was more complicated than that. More complicated than he had the brain capacity for, at least.

“Can I get a sample of your sweat?” Dan asked.

“Sure! I’ll sweat on everyone!” Venom rubbed their hands under their armpits.

“Jesus Christ.” Anne turned away and put her head in her hands, while Dora said, “I’m not sure that any of this is a good idea.”

“We’re all just searching for the truth. I think we should work together,” Eddie spoke up, gaining control over Venom’s mouth.

“Well,” Dora’s lips twisted anxiously, “it would have to be under tight wraps.”

“I understand,” Dan said.

Carlton swiveled around and said, “No, you don’t. All of you are leaving. Now.” He stood up and started shooing them towards the door, looking like an angry goose. 

Anne got up and stalked out and down the magic corridor, with a terse wave. Dan handed Dora his business card and hurried after Anne.

Venom looked from Carlton’s angry shooing hands to Dora’s gaping mouth, and said, “Thanks for the chocolate. Call me when you’ve got some more.”

They walked out of the room and shut the door, receding back into Eddie, who cupped his ear against the door. Carlton and Dora’s sharp, angry voices came through the wood, but their words were muffled.

_ They’ll beg for us to come back _ , Venom thought, smug as ever.

Eddie caught up to Anne and Dan outside the house. They were blinking in the harsh light of day, giving each other bewildered looks. Venom made some sunglasses for Eddie, but he probably didn’t look as cool as he thought he did in them.

“Are those goo glasses?” Anne pointed at them.

“Yeah, but feel them,” Eddie took her wrist and prodded her finger into the solid lens. Her finger printed a whorl on the glass, but Venom wiped it clean quickly.

“Will the wonders ever cease,” she said with some respect and a lot of sarcasm.

“Can I touch?” Dan asked, and Eddie shrugged his assent. Dan pressed his own fingerprint into the other lens. “That’s pretty neat.”

The quartet started walking up the cul de sac and towards the main road. Anne linked arms with Dan. Eddie shoved his hands in his pockets, and Venom formed two secret hands for him to hold. Maybe it wasn’t so bad, going on a double date with his other-dimensional lover, his ex-crush, and her annoyingly awesome boyfriend.

_ Double date? _ Venom was excited.  _ We like the sound of that. _

Eddie found himself agreeing.


	15. Wish 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cannibalism, then sex. Warning for violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept changing my mind about whether this would be 16 or 17 chapters, but now I know that it will definitely be 17, because I've finished the first draft of chap 16 and the story isn't finished. But it's been fun to write, so I'm not mad!

“So,” Eddie said, walking down the street and ostensibly talking to himself, “how far away is your dimension from here?”

_ Three dimensionally, no distance away, but four dimensionally, lightyears away, _ Venom replied in their shared mindspace.

“Seriously?” Eddie tilted his head. A man carrying two bags full of KFC gave him a weird look, and Eddie just stared at his food longingly.

_ No, I have no idea.  _ Venom shook Eddie’s shoulders with laughter.  _ I just remember humans entering our world with ridiculous tools like our magician friends have. They resisted our attempts to bond with them, and instead imprisoned us. _

“Well, they were missing out. This is way better than the lamp,” Eddie said.

_ You just think that because you love me. _

“You know what? I do. I really do.”

Warmth puffed up in Eddie’s chest. He walked with a straighter back and more confident gait, and he was pretty sure Venom was adding a bit of height to his legs.

As they neared Mrs Chen’s store, they could see something wasn’t right. Two figures in grey hoodies were up against the counter, while another was by the door, standing on the edge of their nerves. Mrs Chen’s shoulders were hunched and she seemed to be flinching.

“Do they have...weapons?” Eddie edged closer to the shop, trying to see in the window.

_ Two guns and a machete _ . Venom propelled his legs more quickly towards the shop.

“Wait - wait - we should call the police.” Eddie tried in vain to dig his heels into the footpath.

_ No! This is our meal.  _ Venom took over Eddie’s body completely, rising up to their full towering height, black muscles bulging and tentacles whipping out at all angles.

Everyone on the street either screamed and ran or stood stock still in fright. Venom just walked straight past them all and burst into the shop, knocking over a stand of Doritos in the process. Mrs Chen’s assailants jolted, now aiming their guns and machete at Venom, while Mrs Chen cowered and crouched behind the counter. Coins spilled from her hands and onto the floor.

“What the hell is that?” one of the robbers cried out, muffled behind their skull face mask. 

The one by the door tried to make a break for it, but Venom grabbed them by the neck and bit their head clean off. With a sickening crunch of their skull between Venom’s teeth, they chewed them up and swallowed down bone, cartilage, flesh, hair and, most importantly, delicious, delicious brain. Yes, Eddie realised with horror and delight, it really did taste the best. Way better than the chocolate, even if the euphoric hit of magic was not quite so potent.

“Since we like our meat fresh,” Venom said to the remaining two robbers, “we’re going to let you go free range, but we will eat you, we promise.”

They swung the decapitated robber’s body at the other two, bowling them out of the store. Now sated, Venom gave Eddie back control of their body, and they shrunk down to his non-threatening, charming form. He extended a hand to Mrs Chen to help her up. She got up without his help, trembling against the wall.

“Eddie?” she croaked, voice hoarse with shock.

“Call me if they bother you again,” he said as though he was a normal concerned neighbour scaring away pests. 

“O-okay, Eddie, please go to a doctor,” she said.

“Already on it.” He gave her a thumbs up and a wave, and walked out into the chaos of the street.

The robbers had left their decapitated friend in the middle of the street, and no one was walking near it. The flow of traffic had come to a standstill, motors rumbling and stalling, bikes wobbling, and feet scampering away. Eddie took a look at the body, and thought he’d better not waste it, so he clicked his fingers and willed Venom to overtake him again. They slung the body over their shoulder and bounded away, towards the forest at the edge of town.

Once they were away from the screech of tyres and the shriek of humans, they settled down in the dappled light of the forest cover and finished their meal. They even ate the clothes. Eddie was the most satiated he’d ever been in his life, and yet he wanted more, feeling a sad yearning as they ate the last finger.

_ We’re going to have to be way sneakier about this sort of thing in the future.  _ Eddie thought.

_ You mean we’re on the same page? _ Venom lay back against the soil and tree roots, tongue lolling out.

_ Yeah.  _ Eddie hesitated.  _ With caveats. Rules. Boundaries.  _

_ But we’re free. _

_ Yeah. Free to not get arrested.  _

_ Alright, alright. _

They hefted themselves up and swung through the trees, back towards their apartment. They took the back streets, this time, in some semblance of an attempt at being low key.

Back home, they crawled into bed and slept covered in sweat, blood, and soil.

~*~

They awoke twenty hours later to frantic missed calls and text messages from Anne. Was she mad or worried? Probably both. While gathering up their gross bedsheets and dumping them in the washing machine, they called her back and listened to her admonishments.

“Look, I’m in no doubts that the guy deserved to die, but please don’t go rampaging around the city scaring the hell out of everyone.”

“That’s what I said, but Venom is a fucking loose cannon,” Eddie said, tipping a bunch of washing powder in with the sheets.

_ Hey, I am a tight cannon _ , Venom grumbled.

“Well, control yourselves. You don’t have enough money to hire me as a defense lawyer,” Anne said.

“Venom says they can defend us fine.” Eddie turned on the washing machine and wandered into the bathroom.

_ How’d you know I was gonna say that? _

“Because you’re predictable.” Eddie started stripping out of his dirty clothes and dropping them onto the tiles.

_ I thought I was a loose cannon. _

“You’re a predictable loose cannon.”

“Uh, bye Eddie, bye Venom,” Anne said, and the dial tone promptly started.

Eddie set his phone down beside the sink and turned on the shower. Cold droplets sprayed over his naked body and she stood there, shivering and waiting for the water to warm up.

Venom swung Eddie into the shower with tentacles clinging to the glass door.  _ How’s that for predictable? _

Eddie sputtered and angled his head away from the lukewarm spray of water. “Well, I’m caught off guard, but not surprised.”

_ Don’t lie to me _ . Venom mimicked the quick patter of Eddie’s heart by tapping a tentacle over his chest. 

Eddie chuckled and grabbed the tentacle. It morphed into a hand, fingers interlinking with his. The water was now pleasantly warm. He relaxed into Venom’s embrace, and brought their inky black hand up to his lips for a kiss. 

Venom formed a head, shoulders and arms, and pinned Eddie against the glass wall of the shower. As they kissed, tentacles extended down Eddie’s torso and wound around his legs. He moaned around Venom’s tongue, shifting within their bonds and testing how much he was allowed to move. A multitude of tentacles trailed over his skin and pressed his body against the glass, but he could writhe a little in their grip.

Grabbing the soap with one hand, Venom began to work up a lather, and rubbed froth and bubbles over Eddie’s chest, around to his armpit and down his arm, slippery and wet. Eddie relaxed and let them clean every inch of his skin, sighing moaning. Their form rubbed at his nipples where they were attached to his chest, winding tiny tendrils into the ducts and beneath the skin. He was sure he could feel Venom cradling his thrumming heart. 

Soon, the soap had travelled over his whole body, and Venom was angling the spray of water onto him. Droplets hit his cock and made him shudder, twitching into full hardness. A wet tentacle rubbed in between his ass cheeks and he whimpered, hips rocking automatically.

“Should I clean you inside?” Venom purred, teeth so close to the veins in Eddie’s neck.

“Hnnn, yeah.” Eddie tipped his head back and gazed at Venom through heavy lidded eyes.

The tentacle slid inside his hole and stretched him gently, with little pulses that thickened the girth while probing deeper. Suddenly, the tentacle thinned and the showerhead was angled beneath him, shooting a jet of water inside his gaping hole. He squealed and gasped, hips wriggling against the wet tickle, and legs opening wider.

Satisfied, Venom brought the showerhead around to aim at Eddie’s cock, and pulled his foreskin back with a gentle tentacle. “Here, too.”

“Yessss,” Eddie hissed. 

He spread his legs wider and Venom’s tentacles helped, lifting them and pinning them to the glass wall. Now, the only movements Eddie could make were rocking and arching his back, and even that was limited by Venom’s hold. He was vulnerable and exposed, and trusted Venom completely.

Venom aimed the spray of water at Eddie’s already wet and leaking slit, swirling around the entrance with a little tendril. They drove inside and Eddie whimpered, panting. His tongue lolled out and stray droplets hit his taste buds. Venom’s own long tongue slid against Eddie’s, and into the back of his throat. His gag reflex convulsed and tightened around the tapered end, before relaxing and accepting the intrusion.

A second tongue lapped at the gaping hole between his legs, and he whined, bucking into it. His asshole practically sucked Venom’s tongue in. Eddie’s rim was stretched wider as the tapered end of their tongue probed deep and lapped at his prostate.

He was absolutely sopping with pleasure, moaning around Venom’s tongue, squeezing around them and twitching. The jet of water hitting the exposed head of his cock was driving him mad, a harsh patter of water, and yet not enough friction to bring him to climax.

_ Please touch me. _

_ We’re touching so many places, my needy princess. _

_ You fucking tease, rub my dick. _

_ Of course, darling. _

A tentacle rubbed beneath his foreskin and his vision whitened, the ghost of his climax trembling close. He moaned and rocked his hips into the touch, while the tentacle wound around his length and squeezed. 

“Mmmmf!” he moaned, while Venom purred soft and low.

The coil of slick, wet tentacle began to stroke Eddie’s cock, the movement nudging the tendril inside his slit. He gasped and began to gag anew, choking on Venom’s tongue and his own pleasure as it mounted and reverberated through their shared mindspace. The tongue slid out of his mouth while the second one writhed inside his asshole, releasing a string of moans and hoarse swear words.

“Good, good, fucking good, yes, yes yes!” 

“Good princess,” Venom purred and licked the shell of his ear.

They pulled the tendril out of his dick in a smooth, swift movement. Orgasm seized and shook Eddie’s body and he moaned loud and deep, a jet of come shooting out into the spray of water. It was a deep, intense, and wet throb that drenched his body in pleasure and made him quiver. 

With a flinch, it was suddenly too much, his nerves raw beneath the staccato patter and friction. He squealed and rocked back, flush against the glass wall.

“No no no no no more, baby.”

Venom clicked their tongue and turned the water off, while sliding their second tongue out of him and retreating their tentacles. Their opalescent eyes swirled with tender affection as they brought his legs down and let his feet touch the slippery floor. They guided him out of the shower on his wobbly legs, and grabbed a towel to wrap around him. They all but carried him into their bedroom and onto the naked bed, where he lay on top of the towel and the mattress protector.

He hummed in satisfaction as they curled around him, and fell into a light doze.


	16. Wish 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dora and Carlton are in a predicament.

Eddie shoved a couple of deep fried tater tots into his mouth, while Venom shivered happily inside him. It was probably the most philistine thing on the menu at the waterfront restaurant Anne had picked for their double date, but Venom enjoyed those little golden puffs of potato more than the most tender (dead) angus steak. Venom’s happiness was Eddie’s happiness, so they’d ordered two bowls of the things.

Dan was managing to eat his large gourmet burger with a knife and fork in the most elegant way, while Anne ate her haloumi salad with sharp, possibly resentful jabs of her fork. She just couldn’t stand eating meat in Eddie and Venom’s presence, which was fair enough.

To any curious bystander, they looked like a trio of friends, with Eddie as the third wheel sitting across from the couple. However, with Venom periodically using Eddie’s mouth to interject into the conversation, they were definitely a quartet, two happy couples, both still in the honeymoon phases of their relationships.

Eddie’s phone rang, and he checked the screen. It was Dora. He showed the caller ID to Anne and Dan with a shrug, and answered it on speaker phone.

“Hey, Dora, what’s up?” he chirped.

“Uhh, hi, Eddie. We’re in a bit of a predicament.” Her voice was shaking. “Do you have time to come over? It’s pretty urgent.”

“Can Anne and Dan come, too?” Eddie asked, while the pair listened quietly.

“You know what? Yeah. Bring them. I could use any help at all, really.” They could hear a little crack in her voice.

“Alright, hold tight. We’ll just finish our food and be over.” Eddie said.

“Thanks so much. Uh, enjoy your meal. Sorry to interrupt. See you soon.”

“Bye, Dora.” Eddie hung up and popped another tater tot in his mouth, raising his eyebrows at Anne and Dan.

“Now I’m really curious,” Dan said. “Do you think they got in trouble with their superiors?”

“Then they’d probably want to meet somewhere else,” Ann said. She stole a fry from Dan’s plate.

Dan nodded in assent. “True, true.”

“Maybe she fought with Carlton.” Eddie said. “Like, more than usual.”

“He wouldn’t do anything dangerous, would he?” Anne asked.

Eddie shrugged. Venom spoke up with his mouth, “If he was planning anything dastardly, the wish Eddie made when we first met them would have made him spill the beans.”

Eddie thought for a moment, then said, “Maybe she enchanted too much chocolate and she just needs us to help take it off her hands.” He shrugged with a goofy grin.

Anne snorted. “You wish.”

They ate the rest of their meals with a bit more urgency, then paid and hailed a taxi. The ride over to  _ The Centre For Historic Paraphysical Artefacts _ was quiet, save the rustle of their tense fidgeting. 

Eddie texted Dora when they arrived, and she came out to meet them. Her hair was frizzed out around her face like a black halo, and her eyes were wide and frantic. Her robe billowed around her as she led them briskly down the corridor and into the lab she shared with Carlton. He wasn’t inside.

“What’s up?” Eddie asked. “Does Carlton know you’re in trouble?”

“Oh, Carlton’s the one in trouble.” Dora gestured to the metal table in the middle of the room, where the lamp was sitting amid the usual tools, plus some they had never seen before. It was gleaming almost as bright as it used to. “He’s…” she waved her hand and her face contorted with stress, “in there. He’s in the lamp.”

“What?” Eddie’s mouth gaped.

Anne muttered, “Oh my god.”

Dan just exhaled a breath of shock.

“Okay, so,” Dora placed her hands together, in front of her mouth, and steeled herself, “his attempts to bond the sample of Venom to the lamp actually worked, but that didn’t lead to the exciting results he was hoping for. So he performed a spell to bind  _ himself _ to the lamp, and I’m a fool so I helped him. He went  _ schoom _ ,” she flicked her hands in demonstration, “and got sucked up the spout. I’ve tried so many spells but nothing has brought him out. And, yes, I tried chocolate. He’s not the biggest chocolate fiend, but it was worth a try.”

Venom had materialised a face, attached by ropes of goo to Eddie’s chest, while Dora was talking. They moved closer to the lamp, peering at it, opal eyes narrowing into slits, then widening.

“Is there something he really loves? Something with a powerful aroma,” they suggested.

Dora frowned in thought, then brightened. “Coffee! I presume he likes it for more than just the stimulant effect.”

She walked over to open a cabinet, where a coffee machine was sitting on the middle shelf. She brewed a short black in a tiny green cup, and brought it over to the lamp. It rumbled and rattled on the metal table, then Carlton squeezed out of the spout and lay on the table, gasping and panting. His feet were still attached to the spout, a trailing wisp of shiny leather shoes that tapered to fit into the little opening.

“Fucking hell,” he groaned and tried to pull his feet away from the lamp, grabbing it in both hands and yanking. This just made his shoes stretch comically. He wasn’t able to stretch as far as Venom could.

“Carlton!” Dora rushed over and hugged him.

He bore the hug with obvious impatience, shoulders and arms stiff in her embrace.

“Oh, Carlton, you idiot,” Venom said with affection. 

Carlton grumbled and elbowed Dora off him, then seemed to notice the short black and set down the lamp so he could pick the cup up in both hands. He sipped reverently, steam flowing over his face.

“Do you want me to take a look at you at the clinic?” Dan asked. “I might be able to do some surgery.” He didn’t look convinced by his own words.

“Who’s your master?” Anne asked. “They could wish for your freedom.”

Carlton brightened and set down the coffee cup. He turned to Dora and said, “You can make wishes. I can grant wishes. Yessss,” he trailed off, hissing.

“Of course,” Dora gasped and clutched his hands. “I’ll wish you back to normal.”

Carlton blinked. “But the wishes....” His eyes lost focus. “No. You need to wish for me to be free, but keep my powers. We haven’t tested my powers. We should do that first. We can’t waste this opportunity.”

“What if something goes wrong?” Dora faltered. “We need to get you out of there.”

“I am out of there,” Carlton said with tense brightness, gesturing to his body reclining on the table. “Come on. Don’t lose your nerve right when power is in my - our hands.”

“O-okay,” Dora nodded. “I’ll wish for you to be free from the lamp but keep your powers.”

Carlton nodded, a wide grin spreading over his face.

Dan raised a finger, “Ah, do we know whether a human is capable of holding that much power on their own?”

Carlton turned to Dan, but failed at being imperious while he was sprawled out over the table. “You have no idea of how much power some humans already hold.”

“But he makes a good point.” Dora’s voice was small. “The masters tend to use vessels to help channel their power. Maybe we should find something to replace the lamp?”

“Okay, then,” Carlton looked at the tools on the table. “Which one is less likely to be a nuisance to be attached to?”

Dora picked up the telescope he had previously used to inspect the lamp. “You could pretend this is a monocle.”

“Good.” Carlton nodded and took it from her. “Wish for my power to be channelled through this.”

Anne whispered to Dan and Eddie, “We don’t even know if he  _ can _ grant wishes.”

“We’re about to find out,” Carlton said, looking pointedly at her.

Dora took in a deep breath and said in a measured pace, “I wish for you to be no longer trapped inside the lamp, but keep your wish granting powers, and for your magic to instead be channeled through this wicolotin.” She touched the telescope tool in Carlton’s hand.

He closed his eyes, scrunching his brow. A warm glow of light emanated from him and the lamp. Slowly, the lamp dulled, and the wicolotin began to glow. Carlton’s feet were released from the lamp’s spout. His body began to flow into the little telescope in his hand, folding in on itself and shrinking until he was small enough to fit inside the lens. It dropped onto the table.

Abrupt little taps came from the wicolotin, and Eddie knelt down to look inside. There Carlton was, a tiny little man trapped behind the glass lens of the telescope. Venom nudged Eddie over so they could get a good view, too. Tiny squeaks came from Carlton, but they couldn’t hear his words.

“Coffee,” Anne said, picking up the little cup and handing it to Dora.

Dora hurried over to the coffee machine and made another short black. The smell of the brew wafted over before she’d even finished, and the wicolotin began to rumble and rattle on the table.

Carlton popped out, suddenly his normal size, sitting more comfortably on the table, legs dangling over the side. The wicolotin was attached to his eye like a monocle. Dora cheered with pride and handed him the coffee.

“My hypothesis was right,” she said.

“Very good,” Carlton said with just a hint of unbalance in his voice. “I’ll keep you around.”

“You’ve got to. I’m your master,” Dora chirped, laughed nervously, then pressed her lips together bashfully.

“Right.” Carlton frowned.

“Well, your legs are free, so even if you can’t walk far away from Dora, you can still walk,” Eddie said, tapping Carlton on his calf. His leg was bony beneath his navy blue robes.

Carlton kicked his legs experimentally, then hopped off the table and strode around the room. “Yes, good, I like this.”

“I’m disappointed,” Venom said. “It was nice seeing a human being the one trapped in an object, for once.”

Eddie laughed and nudged Venom’s cheek.  _ You can trap me anytime. _

_ Yeah? _ Venom bound Eddie’s hands behind his back, sticking them together with goo.

They giggled, heads together, while the others looked at them like they were mad.

“If you’re done laughing at my predicament,” Carlton said, “I’d like to go on a walk to test out my new vision.” He tapped the lens covering his eye.

They all left the room just as a berobed old man was exiting one of the many other doors in the long corridor. He looked at them all with a furrowed frown, and tilted his head at Carlton.

“Drake, what are you doing with that wicolotin stuck to your eye?” he said in a gruff voice.

“You’ll see,” Carlton said with a superior smile. “I’ll give a demonstration tomorrow, if you’d like to attend.”

The man nodded, then gestured to Eddie, Anne, and Dan. “I take it these visitors all have permission from Auditor Jenton?”

“Of course,” Carlton said, oozing politeness, yet still with that haughty look on his face. 

Dora nodded beside him. “They’re subjects for our current study.”

“Ah, and you’ve taken the necessary precautions?” the man asked with a sliver of distrust.

“They are completely oblivious to anything out of the ordinary,” Carlton said.

“Very good. I’ll let you get on your way.” The man turned and strode down the corridor, to the door at the far end.

The group of magical delinquents hurried out the front door and out into the bright evening. The cul de sac was alive with bright windows and competing music from different houses. Carlton strode down the sidewalk, with the others following him.

He pointed to a large house up the street. Its windows were quiet and dark. “That house has a magic reading of three thousand, six hundred and eighty two.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s Prime Collector Anderson’s house,” Dora said.

“Ah, it makes sense.” Carlton strode on ahead.

Suddenly, he stopped and clutched the wicolotin over his eye. His form warped in and out, rippling like a 2D image, then shrunk down and the wicolotin fell to the ground. Dora darted over and picked it up, cradling it in a gentle hand.

“He’ll get better at controlling when he’s in and out,” Venom said with Eddie’s mouth. “It was tough for me at the start.”

“There’s a coffee shop up the road,” Dora said. “You guys are welcome to join us.” She gestured with her thumb behind her shoulder.

“No,” Venom emerged from Eddie’s chest. “But we would like to attend tomorrow’s presentation.”

“Definitely,” Dan nodded beside them.

“Oh, boy, there’s no way I could sneak you in to that. Many of the people there will be far better at magic than Carlton or I. The fallout would be brutal.” Dora shook her head.

“Just pretend we’re specimens again,” Anne said. “I mean, Eddie and Venom  _ are _ your subjects. It wouldn’t be hard to incorporate them into the presentation.”

“Wait. We don’t want those vultures gawking at us,” Venom said. “They might take advantage like the ancient ones did.”

“Honestly,” Dora said, “I think it’d be best if we keep you under wraps for the time being. I know Carlton will disagree with me, but his thirst for recognition may put you in danger. I’ll break the news to him over coffee. You guys go do your thing, and I’ll contact you after the presentation to let you know how it went. And if we need a place to lay low, we’re coming to your apartment, Eddie.”

“Our apartment,” Venom corrected her with a huff.

“I’d point out that you don’t contribute to the rent, but you did make me that nice four poster bed.” Eddie chuckled. 

“You could have wished for money ten times, but that was your choice.” Venom rolled their eyes, then pointed to Dora. “Don’t make the same mistake.”


	17. Wish 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang find out how Carlton and Dora's presentation to the paraphysical organisation went.

Eddie and Venom were on edge, waiting for Dora to call after the presentation. They didn’t even know what time it would be, so they couldn’t plan to sleep in and set an alarm for when it was over. Instead, they accidentally woke up at 5am and chatted until 7am, then drifted to sleep for about three more hours.

As Eddie awoke for the second time that morning, he thought,  _ What do you do when I’m asleep? Do you ever sleep? _

_ No,  _ came Venom’s reply.  _ We experience your dreams, but I don’t have a sleep state, and I’m aware of the waking world, while you are not.  _

_ What did we dream about last night? _

_ Sometimes, twirling shapes and colours with no discernible form. As you woke up, we dreamt about the paraphysical organisation. They were poking and prodding us with nasty tools. It wasn’t a nice dream.  _

“Jeez,” Eddie said out loud, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Maybe it’s better I don’t remember.”

_ Let’s just reminisce over our fun dreams. _

_ Yeah, I’d like that.  _

_ We’d like that. _

Eddie chuckled and snuggled into his pillow, burrowing under the blankets a little more. 

_ The other morning, when your bladder got full and pressed against your prostate, we dreamt that it was me pressing against it.  _ Venom began to seep out over Eddie’s skin, covering his chest with glistening black.

_ Ah, so that’s why I had a wet dream _ . Eddie laughed. He sighed at the feel of Venom gliding over his torso, into the dip and curve of every muscle.  _ Did you play with me while I slept? Because I’m pretty sure that’s illegal. _

_ If I did, you’d definitely wake up,  _ Venom teased, spreading out over Eddie’s pelvis and shoulders.

Eddie moaned and shifted between the sheets, feeling like he was being submerged in a tight, warm embrace. Venom continued out to his extremities, covering his hands, feet, and head. One half of his face was left uncovered, so he could experience this from within and without. Venom’s tongue curled around to meet his lips, and he lapped at it with his own little tongue.

The black oil covering Eddie shifted and roiled, massaging and stroking his entire body. His exhales carried soft little moans. Venom purred, a warm rumble around his head. Venom was thick around his cock, forming a huge black cock with white vein-like streaks through the shaft. Eddie whimpered at the sight of it. He brought their hand around to encircle it, a claw just grazing the head. The pressure, the constriction of Venom’s cock sleeve around him was too good. They moaned in unison. Both watched, entranced by their hand pumping up and down their cock, swivelling, tightening, swiping their thumb over the slit.

As they experienced the same rhythm of pleasure, reverberating back at them in a feedback loop from consciousness to consciousness, they truly felt like one being, yet a plural being. It was both masturbation and sex, two creatures exploring each other’s bodies, and one creature chasing the pleasure they could bring themself. It built in the throb of Eddie’s groin, the hum of Venom’s oil, and the warm tingle of skin where they were joined. Every surface was pleasured, seeping deep into Eddie’s core.

With a dual moan, they came, Eddie leaking hot fluid and Venom consuming it, sucking it into themself. It left them both sated, warm and weak and trembling, a huge, strong creature turned languid and limp.

They slept for another hour, until Dora’s phone call lit up their phone and filled the room with chimes. Eddie would have slept on through it, but Venom nudged him awake and guided his sleepy hands to press the receiver.

“Eddie, Venom, we have rocked the paraphysical world,” Dora said with giddy happiness. “You’d better come meet us; I want to tell you in person.”

“Come on, you’re killing us,” Eddie said. “What happened?”

“You’ll find out soon.” They could hear the smile in her voice.

~*~

When they arrived at The Centre For Historic Paraphysical Artefacts, they were led inside by a young woman in forest green robes. She ushered them to the door at the very end of the long corridor. Inside was a lounge with plush furniture, muted lighting, and a small stage. Anne and Dan were already there, and they beckoned Eddie over to sit next to them on the couch. 

“Have they told you anything?” Anne asked.

Eddie shook his head. “Just hyped up the big news.”

Venom emerged from Eddie’s back to hook their chin over his shoulder. “Judging by this room, they did well for themselves.”

“And the fact that we’re allowed in here,” Dan said. “Or should we be scared?”

“No need to be scared,” Carlton strode into the room, lens glinting over his eye.

Dora was next to him, beaming. They sat together on the couch opposite the others, and gave each other an amused glance.

“I took your advice, Venom,” Dora said, “and wished for money. Lots of money.”

“Five billion dollars, to be exact.” Carlton dug into his pocket and proudly presented them each with a stack of bills.

They stared at the money, mouths agape.

“Good for you,” Anne said. “What are you going to do with it?”

“We’re setting up a new organisation, called The Life Foundation,” Carlton said. “After witnessing me produce large swathes of money on that very stage,” he gestured behind them, “half of our superiors want to defect over to us. We did offer generous salaries, because we can.”

“However, we won’t be carrying over the selfish ethics of The Centre.” Dora said. “We want to help non magical humans and other beings. We will only be bringing with us the coworkers we believe share this ethos.”

“That’s great,” Dan said. “Does this mean you could be making magical objects to heal non magical people?”

“It’s very possible,” Carlton said. His smile was only slightly strained. 

“The good news for you is that a select few non magical humans will be allowed in on our studies, and we want to offer the first position to you,” Dora said, producing an envelope from a pocket inside her robes and handing it to Dan.

He took it and stared at it, blinking. “I’d love to join you part time,” he said. “I don’t want to break my commitment to the homeless shelter.”

Dora nodded, smiling. She handed two more envelopes to Anne and Eddie. “These are our position offers for you. You can come back and let us know what your decisions are, once you’ve had time to think and discuss.”

“I’m sure you’ll be very intrigued by them, but do make a considered decision,” Carlton said.

Eddie opened his envelope. The letter was addressed to ‘Eddie/Venom’, and offered the position of ‘Contact Liaison’ in the department of ‘Interdimensional Relations’. Venom laughed, loud and gruff.

_ Do we trust them? _ they thought.

_ Well, they can’t lie to us, _ Eddie replied.  _ How many bosses are magically incapable of lying to their workers? _

Venom laughed again.  _ That might’ve been your wisest wish. _

_ Thank you _ . Eddie smirked. He scanned the page in his hands.  _ Establishing contact and peaceful interactions with other dimensional beings. If they’re going to try exploring other dimensions, I think we should be part of it, to make sure they stick to their new ethics. _

_ It would be nice to show you my home dimension, _ Venom thought wistfully,  _ and it would be nice to afford fancy chocolate in between your writing gigs. _

_ That settles it _ . “We’ll take it,” Eddie said, holding his letter in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah it's done! I've enjoyed writing it so much. But I can't feel too sad, because I've left it way open for a sequel.
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who read, commented, and/or left kudos. You're all precious angels and I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Add me on twitter! I need more Symbrock friends [@DryScully](https://twitter.com/DryScully)


End file.
